Detective Conan y la niña de la cicatriz y la melena roja
by Steph-Fanny
Summary: Conan encuentra a una misteriosa niña y decide ayudarla...como terminaran las cosas?
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 ¿Porque te hicieron esto?

Conan

Era viernes 14 de octubre de 2014*, son las 18:00 p.m y voy caminando de vuelta a la casa de Claudia para cenar, pero mi mente aun esta en el caso de hace tres días atrás cuando una mujer mato a su hijo de 10 años por no poder retener su matrimonio y lo peor, es que decía que no importaba porque podrían tener otro con su amor, una persona como esa, sin un sano juicio me enferman y me hacen pensar que un poco de amor con malos pasos , se convierte en algo horrible.

Cuando cruzo la calle, veo un callejón solitario, sonrió al verlo, así me puedo desahogar con tranquilidad, no solo por lo del caso…

-Chicos, tomare un atajo a mi casa así que…- digo para separarme de los niños que son los pequeños detectives y no me dejan solo ni para respirar.

-¡Espera! te acompañamos Conan… ¡ESPERANOS!- dicen al unisonó cuando vienen hacia mí y Ayumi se tropieza con una basura en el camino, formando una gran bola con los dos niños, Genta y Mitsushiko.

-No chicos, ¡ALTO!- pero fue tarde, se abalanzaron sobre mi y caímos al suelo, en un estruendo enorme.

\- Ay… perdón Conan, solo me tropecé con… oigan ¿y Conan, donde esta?- se pregunto Ayumi cuando no me encontró en el bulto de niños.

-No sé, hace un momento estaba con nosotros- dijo Genta mientras aplastaba con su peso a Mitsushiko en el suelo.

Me reí para mi mismo en una pared donde me escondí para que no me siguieran después del tropiezo de hace 5 minutos. Cuando se cansaron de buscarme, los tres niños continuaron con su rumbo, y yo completamente tranquilo fui por mi atajo para llegar a casa.

Estaba un poco aburrido y saque un libro de bolsillo y me interne en el, era de Sherlock Holmes, así que no pare de leer, pero cuando fije mi vista al reloj de mi mano derecha, vi que casi eran las 20:00 p.m y siempre que no llegaba temprano, este torpe de Carlos Guzmán me golpearía en la cabeza y me mandaría a dormir sin comer.

-Sera mejor que me apresure, para que el disque "detective famoso" no me zarandee hasta las ideas, además de que - digo oyendo en trueno de mi estomago- ¡ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!- dije triste, pero con más tono de burla.

Empiezo a correr lo más rápido que puedo, solo puedo imaginar las cosas que Claudia cocino. -Bolas de arroz, rameen de salmón, sushi, o… la comida preferida de su prometido- me siento furioso, de solo recordar que en dos meses, Claudia se casara con uno de mis compañeros del club de detectives, "el detective del oeste" Heiji Hattori, pero me duele más que el día que casi morimos en una explosión, dijo que nunca cortaría el hilo rojo que nos unía, se nota que las promesas solo se cumplen si se quiere o por un corto tiempo.

Veo una lata y la pateó hacia un muro y me da en la cabeza-

-¡ayayay! Esto me pasa por…- quiero terminar la frase pero escucho disparos de un callejón tres metros cerca de mi- ¿Qué fue eso? Un robo quizás- sigo caminando, más alerta esta vez pero,-¡otra vez disparos!, esto es más que un simple robo… ¡tengo que ir allá!-

Corro hasta unos metros cerca del callejón y escucho un último disparo, me giro para ver quién es, pero mi cuerpo se petrifico con solo ver a esa figura oscura y su rostro…

-Es él, el hombre de negro que me golpeo y me dio en veneno que me volvió un niño,- pienso casi explotando de rabia, pero tranquilo por fuera- estoy tan cerca de atraparlo pero debo detenerlo yo, la policía no me dejaría estar con él y no sabría si hay un antídoto.

Me giro a callejón y me escondo en un contenedor de basura y preparo mi reloj con somníferos para atrapar al hombre de negro y sacarle muchas verdades. Pero el reloj no tiene más estupefaciente, que hago ahora, no tengo nada a la mano, pero si un pedazo de ladrillo delante de mí, creo tener una idea, arriesgada pero es la única que tengo. Lo veo preparando la pistola para un último tiro, hay una persona tirada en el suelo, tal vez era a quien le disparaba, ahora se distrajo, tengo la oportunidad para usar mis zapatos con magnetos para poder patear el ladrillo.

-¡TOMA!-grito sin darme cuenta y pateo el ladrillo con mucha fuerza y le da en la espalda y lo tira al suelo.

Voy raudo hacia donde está y lo veo, el mismo cabello, los mismos rasgos y la misma mirada fría, es el mismo del parque de diversiones, pero mi intensión se puso en su víctima. Una niña de mi "edad", 12 o 13 años, pálida con ropa un poco rasgada y una cabellera de un color rojo fuego muy llamativo.

-¿Por qué te hizo esto?- le digo en susurro cuando veo un roce de bala en su brazo y lo más impresiónate… que siguiera viva pero grave. Y algo mas, una capsula estaba en su mano, la guardare para dársela al profesor Agasa para saber que es.

Cuando quise verla más de cerca, el hombre de negro me toma de la chaqueta y me lanza lejos, podría seguirlo y atraparlo pero dejaría morir a la niña, que hago, él sería la respuesta para volver a mi cuerpo normal, diablos que hago.

-Adiós pequeño, te veré pronto- una sonrisa macabra se dirige hacia mí y camina directo a la oscuridad, tengo que hacer algo, pero que… ¡CLARO! Mi reloj no tiene somníferos pero el botón para arreglar las manecillas se puede usar como rastreador y seguir a la persona con una computadora.

Me levante y lo seguí corriendo hasta que me aferre a su pierna y le pegue el rastreador en su pie, pero me pateo hasta el contenedor de basura, casi estoy inconsciente pero puedo levantarme, fui donde la niña y vi que estaba despierta y se levanto, ni idea como pudo hacer eso y casi se moría…

-Estas bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Estoy bien- me dijo cortante y débil-y no tengo que decirte mi nombre.

-¿Qué haces? Te vas a lastimar mas, te ayudare-le dije tomando su brazo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, niño- me grita, quitando su brazo de mis manos-lo único que necesito es atrapar a ese…ese…maldi…to…

No pudo terminar, sus fuerzas se acabaron y se desvaneció, pude atraparla antes de que golpeara el piso, está en mis brazos, y por alguna razón me las mejillas me arden de vergüenza, que tonto, apenas la conozco.

-Por favor dime quien eres, te prometo que no te hare daño- le digo un poco desesperado por ayudarla.

-Soy…soy Iris, Iris Atribuko…Ayu…Ayúdame…-me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, para luego desmayarse.

Que habrá hecho para que ese hombre la hiriera tanto, es solo una niña, no puedo cree que hay personas que sean tan crueles. Tengo que llevarla a algún lugar donde sanar sus heridas y sacarle información de esos hombres, ¿pero dónde?, no en la casa de Claudia, su papá no lo permitiría, apenas y me aguanta a mí, no podrá con ella, me echaría de allí. Tal vez…

-Hola, profesor Agasa- llamo de mi celular, es mi último recurso, para ella.

-Sí, hola Bobby ¿como estas?-

\- Luego se lo digo. Ahora necesito su ayuda, prepare una cama y cosas de primeros auxilios, además de que me venga a buscar, estoy en el callejón Kitsuko, venga pronto-

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, te hicieron algo, Bobby- me pregunta nervioso

-No, profesor, no me paso nada, pero si a una niña, y fueron los hombres de negro que me atacaron hace 7 años-

-¡¿Qué!?, está bien, iré de inmediato, te veo en 5 minutos-me corta la llamada y guardo el celular.

Mi atención vuelve a Iris, esta temblando, es por el frio, no me di cuenta ya es de noche, me saco la chaqueta y la envuelvo en ella, parece tan vulnerable, tan débil, esos hombres de negro me las pagaran todas juntas.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*2014: la historia será por ese año pues pondré cosas de los años resientes y por algunas cosas a futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 Me ayudaste y Te ayudare

Conan

La noche se pone más fría a cada minuto y el profesor Agasa no llega, ¿Qué lo hace demorarse tanto?, tiene que ayudarme, tal vez ella me pueda decir que sabe de esos hombres de negro y buscar una cura para ese veneno y volver a mi vida normal.

-¿Por qué te habrá hecho esto?-le pregunto cuando la veo en recostada en mis piernas, y en vuelta en mi chaqueta, parece dormida, pero al ver esas heridas que tiene en su cuerpo, esa ilusión se borra del todo.

-Porque quise que pagaran por lo que… me hicieron- me susurro débil, diablos, me escucho todo, la cara me vuelve a arder de vergüenza, pensé que estaba inconsciente.

-Cómo… ¿lo estabas siguiendo? ¿Y para qué?- le pregunte sin comprender.

\- Para matarlo y hacerle pagar por quitarme lo que más quería-me dijo con una sonrisa muy triste que se cubría con el cabello en su rostro.

Me quede helado, ¿cómo que matarlo?, es solo una niña y no poseía un arma cerca, más bien el casi la iba a matar, ¿Qué escondes detrás de esa melena roja y tu odio, Iris? No puedo creer esos hombres puedan hacer tanto daño, solo por motivos egoístas y crueles. Juro que si tengo la oportunidad, hare que esos monstruos sean detenidos para que no hagan sufrir a nadie más.

-Tranquila, te ayudare con esos hombres, pero no a matarlos, sino a detenerlos-le digo mirando al horizonte, para luego bajarla cabeza y calmarla.

Pero sus ojos entreabiertos se volvieron a cerrar, y su respiración se volvía cada vez más pausada, me estoy empezando a asustar, el profesor tiene que llegar ahora, sino el estado de Iris podría empeorar, además de tener heridas internas, diablos, necesitamos ayuda.

De repente escucho un sonido muy fuerte, era un trueno a lo lejos, alzo la cabeza, veo que no hay estrellas, claro, en el reporte del tiempo en las noticias de la mañana decían que llovería hasta el domingo, pero me olvide que por esta hora empezaría a llover.

Iris y yo nos estamos mojando mucho, debo llevarla a un lugar seco, pero en este callejón no hay ninguno, así que me pongo de pie, levanto a Iris y pongo un brazo en mi espalda para poder caminar y cargarla a un lugar más seco, pero cuando la levanto, siento un dolor en las costillas, debió ser por la patada que recibí de ese hombre, pero aun puedo llevar Iris.

-Iris, tal vez no me escuches, pero necesito tu ayuda ahora, tienes que resistir hasta que encuentre al profesor Agasa y nos lleve a su casa ¿entiendes?-le pregunto casi a gritos porque el ruido de la lluvia era estruendoso que ni escuchaba mi voz.

Veo que su cabeza asiente, y casi se cae de mis brazos pero la sostengo y pongo mi brazo libre en su cintura para cargarla mejor, me encamino en el callejón unos pasos, sin ver un lugar seco, mojándonos más cada minuto.

-¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Agasa, estoy aquí! ¡Ayuda!-grito al aire y sin escuchar nada más que el ruido de la lluvia.

Sigo caminando, pero el dolor en mi costado me supera, y caigo al suelo bocabajo, girándome tomando una bocanada grande de aire, no por cansancio, por dolor. Enseguida me acuerdo de Iris, dándome una vuelta, la veo con una mano cubriendo su cara y la otra se arrastra para tocar la mía, ¿Qué rayos me pasa que la cara me arde solo con ella? ¡Es una desconocida! Me siento y comporto como el idiota más grande que conozco, ósea el tío Carlos.

-¿A…que? ¡Ay! mis ojos-Cuando alzo la mirada, una luz me da directo en la cara quedándome un buen rato ciego, me refriego los ojos con ambas manos y balbucear insultos tontos.

-Bobby… ¿Bobby eres tú?- me pregunta una voz familiar.

-¿profesor?... ¡profesor Agasa, venga, venga! Ayúdeme, por favor- le grito tomando a Iris, como abrazándola para cubrirla mejor de la lluvia hasta que el profesor me encontrara.

-¿Pero que te paso hijo? Tu camisa tiene sangre en tu costado- me dice cuando apaga la linterna de su mano, agachándose a mi altura.

-Tal vez me golpee con algo cuando me caí- deje viendo la mancha de sangre.

-Cuéntame que les hicieron a ti y a esa niña-

\- Le diré en el camino a su casa, ahora por favor ayúdeme con Iris-dije cortante, levantándome del suelo.

-¿Iris?- me pregunta ingenuo.

-Si Iris, es ella, la hirieron mucho y tiene una herida en el brazo, tal vez por un disparo-

El profesor toma a Iris en sus brazos y corremos al auto. Empiezo a contarle lo que paso y como la encontré, que vi al hombre de negro de hace 7 años, que me había golpeado, y todo eso. Pero no le dije que me había dicho:" hacerle pagar por quitarme lo que más quería", era muy privado, de seguro que si se lo dijera al profesor, en cuanto despertara me golpearía en la cara.

Entramos a la casa y el profesor Agasa dejo a Iris en una sofá mientras yo buscaba vendas, alcohol, hilo y aguja para sus heridas, los pongo en una mesita junto al sofá, para luego correr a buscar unas mantas para ella, y al llegar, la veo sudando y moviéndose, tratando de levantarse y balbuceando palabras.

-Hey, hey, Iris, ¿Qué pasa, que sucede?,-me arrodille hacia ella para que se acostara de nuevo-tranquila, vuelve al sofá.

-Papá…Mamá… Edward, no, no me dejen sola, no se vallan, por favor-decía, con voz quebradiza y tomando mi mano.

-Escucha, cálmate nada te va a pasar nada, porque te cuidaremos el profesor y yo, ¿ok?-

-Listo, Bobby, ya le dije a Carlos y a Claudia que pasaras la noche aquí por la lluvia- el profesor entro al cuarto-ahora si puedes ser tan amable de decirme que haremos con ella.

-No podemos dejarla a su suerte, esos hombres la encontrarían y la matarían, te que… ¿Qué?- meto la mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, y saco píldora que tenia Iris en sus manos-profesor, encontré esto cerca de ella, no sé que esa, por eso la traje para que la examine.

-Bueno, pero todavía no me dices que harás con Iris-

Pienso un rato, no puedo dejarla sola, le prometí protegerla, solo me queda algo, tal vez…

-Vendrá conmigo-

-¿Qué? Porque, no la conoces-me dice desconcertado

-Pero conoces algo de esos hombres que nos seria de utilidad- me giro y la veo durmiendo en el sofá, tan débil y vulnerable-creo que debemos llevarla a una cama, se sentirá mas cómoda.

El profesor la lleva por la escalera al segundo piso, hasta su cuarto, secándola un poco, poniéndole uno de sus pijamas encima de sus ropas y cubriéndola con las mantas de la cama.

-Vamos, chico, dejémosla descansar sola-me dijo en la puerta esperándome para salir.

-Enseguida voy, profesor-le digo, cuando cierra la puerta, tomo la mano de Iris y le digo en susurros:-Ahora quédate tranquila, mañana me dirás que cosas sabes, hasta mañana.

Estoy dispuesto a irme pero algo me detiene, la mano de ella toma la mía muy fuerte, no quiere que me vaya, ¡diablos! Porque me arde la cara como si la pusiera en un horno, no entiendo porque me pasa esto. Logro soltarme de su mano, salgo de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta y deslizarme en ella hasta el piso y agachar la cabeza de avergonzado, que tarado me sentía.

-¡Bobby! Ven acá muchacho-me grita el profesor de abajo y reacciono.

Me paro y corro hasta abajo, el profesor me lleva mi cuarto asignado cuando voy de visita, tenía un pijama para mí y se retiro de la habitación, me subí a la cama, cubrí con las mantas y pongo las manos en mi cabeza para ponerme en meditar.

-Tal vez les robo algo, o sus padres, ¡ay!, no puedo pensar bien, tendré que esperar hasta mañana-

Me gire hacia la derecha y cerré los ojos, pero de eso a dormir nada. Abrí los ojos, vi el reloj digital del mueble al lado de la cama, eran las 3:19 p.m, y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, prendo la lámpara del mueble, me levanto para buscar mi libro de bolsillo sobre Sherlock Holmes, y me puse a leer en la cama, paso un largo rato, ya en la página 89 los ojos me pesaban, movía la cabeza para seguir leyendo, pero la vista se me puso borrosa del sueño, y caí en brazos de Morfeo, con un libro en la mano, los lentes en la punta de las nariz, los pies destapados y roncando, que relajado me siento.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Confia en mi, Bobby Jakcson

Conan

"-Claudia, por favor, soy yo Bobby, por favor, ¡vuelve!-

-Ya sigas con eso, Conan, Bobby está en el pasado- me dice tomando la mano de Heiji.

-Pero soy Bobby mírame-algo me atrapa no me escucha

-Adiós Conan- lo besa y desaparece en la oscuridad.

Quiero seguir pero alguien me detiene, me ahorca, no puedo respirar, solo escucho una voz fría, muy familiar.

-Por fin te encontré, y esta vez…NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MI-una risa horrible sale de él, intento escapar, pero no puedo, me tiene, estoy perdido…

-¡CLAUDIAAAAAAAAAAAA!-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡NO!- grito con el cuerpo empapado de sudor, me muevo tan asustado que me caigo de la cama.

Me levanto de suelo y veo la hora del reloj digital en el mueble, bostezando largamente.

-Son las 8:30 de la mañana, ¿para qué rayos el profesor puso el despertador a esta hora?-apago el reloj, y escucho el mismo sonidos de todos lados- claro, el profesor tiene el sueño tan pesado, que tiene despertadores en toda la casa, ¡qué hombre más "ingenioso"! Jajaja-

Me pongo unas pantuflas y voy al baño del cuarto, para darme una corta ducha y lavarme los dientes. Salgo en pijama, sentando me en la cama, y luego re tumbarme en ella, pesando en cualquier cosa, estaba muy aburrido.

-Ojala el profesor haga huevos para el desayuno, tengo mucha hambre desde anoche, o tal vez… esperen, anoche, el profesor… ¡IRIS!, se me olvido- que torpe soy.

Tomo mi camisa, m la chaqueta, y todo lo demás, voy por la escalera corriendo, poniéndome las otras cosas, cuando me tropiezo en los últimos escalones y caigo sentado, me paró enseguida y busco al profesor en la casa.

-Profesor, Profesor, ¿dónde está?- profe…-

-Estamos aquí hijo, ven a la sala - me grita el profesor, pero ¿Cómo que estamos? ¿Está con alguien más?

Entro, y veo al profesor en un sillón, con una gran sonrisa como siempre, pero en otro estaba una niña con pijama rayado, una manta azul, cabello rojo, y una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos, es Iris, viendo fijamente su bebida, cuando me dirige la mirada, fija e inocente.

-A, hola, ven y siéntate, luego les traeré el desayuno-el profesor se levanta y va a la cocina.

-Hola-pregunto un poco nervioso-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estoy bien, gracias…Bobby- sonríe levemente.

¿Pero qué…? ¡EL PROFESOR ESTA MUERTO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iris

Trato de dormir, pero puedo por la pesadilla que tuve, despego la cara de la almohada y boto el reloj despertador al suelo. Esperen un segundo, estoy en una cama, ¿pero cómo?, anoche corría por mi vida y ahora estoy en un cuarto muy cómodo, seguro que me golpee fuerte la cabeza.

Remuevo las sabanas, estoy con un pijama, pero mi ropa de anoche esta debajo, me levanto y abro la puerta, miro a todos lados, camino y veo una escalera y bajo con cuidado para que hacer ruido, veo un señor gordo en la cocina, un olor dulce inunda el aire, tengo mucha hambre.

Me muevo, pero el hombre me ve, rompo un florero, me mira fijamente y solo tengo ganas de salir corriendo pero algo me detiene.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes Iris-

-Sí, pero estoy muy avergonzada por…. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- le digo seria, quien le dijo mi nombre- ¿Quién le dijo de mi nombre?, ¿usted trabaja para esos hombres?- me pongo tensa, trato de tomar un pedazo del florero roto, por si acaso.

-No, claro que no, yo y Bobby te encontramos anoche, herida- me explica, me calmo un poco.

-¿Quién es Bobby?- pregunto al profesor, sentándome en un sillón.

-Pronto lo sabrás, por esta hora despierta, ¿chocolate?- me ofrece una taza.

-Si, por favor, muero de hambre- mi estomago hace ruidos por no haber comido en todo un día.

-Por cierto, soy el profesor Agasa, encantado-que modales.

-Bueno profesor, usted sabe quién soy, Atribuko, Iris Atribuko- extiendo mi mano para saludarlo.

-El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos-

De repente, un ruido me alerta y escucho la voz de un niño buscando al profesor, el cual le dice que está aquí, entrando un pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro, anteojos enormes, un flequillo ridículo, un traje con corbata de moño roja. Veo mi taza de chocolate caliente, pero mi vista se dirige a Bobby, quien me pregunta como estoy, y obvio le correspondo.

-Estoy bien, gracias…Bobby-sonrió fingidamente.

Pone una cara de horror, tomando enseguida el brazo del profesor en cuanto apareció en la sala, como curiosa que soy, los seguí a la cocina y escuche su conversación.

-¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre decirle que soy Bobby?- dice en un supuesto susurro.

-Creí que ella lo sabía, desde anoche- dice el profesor avergonzado.

-Usted vio como estaba, además, no podemos confiar del todo en ella, aun no nos dice lo que queremos sobre esos hombres- dice en un tono despectivo.

Me cree una mentirosa, pero no lo creerá ni un segundo más. Salgo de mi escondite y me paro frente a ellos.

-Pues deberán creer en mí, no tienen de otra-les digo fría y segura, me miran incómodos por la conversación- te diré todo lo que quieras, si se trata de esos malnacidos.

-Está bien, pero en otra ocasión, no te metas en conversaciones ajenas- me dice Conan, o Bobby, como se llame.

-Y tu, para la otra, dime quien eres de verdad, "BOBBY"- le hago comillas con las manos y me voy de nuevo al cuarto de arriba.

Paso el tiempo hasta la tarde, y el profesor me consiguió ropa, no iba a estar en pijama o con ropa rota todo el día.

-Gracias, profesor, no sé cómo se lo pagare-

-Eso no importa, espero que te guste, ¡a! se me olvidaba, Conan te está esperando en la sala.

-Profesor, ¿Quién es en realidad, Bobby o Conan?- pregunte poniéndome mis zapatillas negras.

-Él te explicara todo, Iris, ahora ve- me dice el profesor saliendo de la habitación.

Salgo corriendo por las escaleras, y llego con Conan, me siento junto a él, me mira tan serio, distante y frio.

-Antes que nada, quiero que me aclares quien eres de verdad, si Bobby o Conan- dije mirándolo

-Era Bobby Jackson, pero por los hombres de negro, ahora soy Conan Blassy- me dice desviando la mirada.

Me cuenta todo lo que le paso, todo… el caso del parque de diversiones, el negocio ilícito, su transformación de una adolescente a un niño, me quede helada, me hablo de alguno de sus casos, no podía creer lo que me contaba, cuando hablo de Claudia, hacia muchas pausa, y cuando dijo que pronto se casaría, bajo la cabeza, evitando verme, se lo que sentía. Tome su mano, su cabeza se alzo, solo me miraba sin comprender.

-Escucha, te comprendo, no te pongas mal-solté su mano- te diré de anticipo, no tengo la edad que crees.

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo, Iris-

-Te diré si me dices la tuya- digo girándome.

-Tengo… tengo 23 años-

-Que coincidencia- sonrió tristemente- yo también.

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero como- tartamudea y se levanta del sillón.

-No lo sé, solo, solo me desperté en local abandonado, la ropa me quedaba grande, y cuando me logre escapar, me vi con 10 años menos, no creas que lo tome bien, me tuve que morder la lengua para no gritar.

Solo se queda hay parado, pensando, su cara muestra otra emoción, caminando directo hacia mi.

-Dime, en tu mano tenias una píldora, ¿sabes desde cuando la tuviste?- me pregunta tomándome de los hombros.

-Sí, claro, la tuve desde que desperté de este tamaño, hasta que me encontraron- me aparte de él y se encaminaba fuera de la sala.

-Hey, donde vas, ¿no me vas a preguntar nada mas?- le pregunte un poco burlona.

-Tengo que hacer algo con el profesor, es muy importante, pero no te puedo decir aun- me dice empezando a correr.

-.-

Son las 17:00 p.m, y nos reunimos todos a cenar, yo aun con la incógnita sobre lo que paso hace unas horas. El profesor preparo unas deliciosas bolas de arroz con camarones fritos, es gracioso ver como Conan es un barril sin fondo para comer.

-Disculpen, no es por ser pre juiciosa pero, ¿en dónde me quedare?, el profesor es bueno conmigo, pero no quiero abusar de su generosidad- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-De eso no te preocupes pequeña, Conan y yo hablamos de eso, te quedaras a vivir con el.

-Ooo… está bien y en donde vives- pregunto tomando un vaso de jugo.

-Con Claudia, Iris- me dice, como si nada, y yo casi escupo el jugo de la impresión.

Después de comer, todos a nuestros cuartos, estoy lista para dormir arriba, camino sin fijarme bien y choco con el niño castaño, el golpe fue justo en la cabeza, pero no me aguanto la risa, el me mira con una sonrisa tierna, jamás lo vi sonreír.

-Mañana en la mañana nos vamos a tu, por así decirlo "hogar"- me da la mano para levantarme- el profesor les avisara a mis padres, y a Carlos Guzmán, el papá de Claudia-

-Está bien, solo quiero decirte algo, y espero que lo recuerdes- le digo subiendo la escalera, dándole la espalda.

-Ahora que me quieres decir, Iris- dice con tono burlón y cansado.

-Confía en mí, Bobby Jackson- le digo girándome y guiñándole un ojo- ten por seguro que no te mentiré jamás.

-Buenas noche Iris- me da una sonrisa de vencido y se va.

Subo las escaleras, me pongo el pijama, pero no me acuesto aun, me voy directo a la ventana del cuarto, hay luna llena, me encantaba verla con mi mamá, hasta dormirme con sus cuentos, la necesito mucho, me arde los ojos, la pena me invade poco a poco.

-Como te necesito- una lágrima se me escapa, pero me limpio enseguida- pero los deseos no se cumplen.

Voy a la cama, y cierro mis ojos, trato de dormir, pero solo veo imágenes de mi familia, sus voces, sus risas… sus gritos y dolor, todo por mi culpa.

Empiezo a llorar en silencio, tapándome la cara con una almohada, así nadie me escucha. Lloro hasta que me canso, los ojos me duelen y me pesan de sueño, antes de dormir, me acaricio la cicatriz de mi brazo derecho, solo con las yemas de los dedos, será mi mente pero aun me duele la herida.

-Espero que algo bueno me pase mañana- digo en susurro, tocando mi cicatriz-por ustedes continúo en pie, y por ustedes me vengare de esos desgraciados-

Me apretó muy fuerte el brazo, hasta que me duele, caigo en el sueño, esperando a que me lleve a mis mejores recuerdos con… ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3 Mi Nuevo Hogar

Iris

Después de levantarme, desayunar y todo eso, el profesor me dejo muchas mudas de ropa y una maleta negra, me fijo hay camisetas, chaquetas, incluso un poco de ropa interior, pero había algo que no me gustaba de esto, solo había faldas y unos cuantos vestidos.

-A no, eso sí que no, ni muerta voy a usar vestidos, menos faldas- le grite alejándome de la ropa.

-Esta es la ropa que te compre, no sabía tus gustos, pero al menos hay algunos shorts - me dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero me tendrá que dar dinero por cada vez que me ponga un falda, ¿ok?-dije y los dos nos reímos.

Salió de la habitación, y me puse una camiseta celeste, unos shorts grises, una chaqueta blanca y unas zapatillas blancas con cordones verdes.

Luego de salir de la casa del profesor, Conan y yo nos dirigimos a la casa de Claudia y su padre. Pasamos cerca de una plaza, donde había unos niños jugando en una cancha de futbol, dos niños y una niña, se veía divertido, porque el niño más grande no había atajado el gol y salió persiguiendo al más delgado que se reía de él, obvio para pegarle.

-*seguro que ese niño no va a salir con vida de esto*- pensé esbozando un una sonrisa. Pareciera que Conan me leyera la mente, pues el también sonríe.

-Te aviso con anticipación,- levanta sus brazos-si estás conmigo, ese grupo de niños no te va dejar sola y para dormir, tendrás hasta pesadillas con ellos.

-En primera, ya tengo pesadillas y no quiero más…- digo triste, pensando lo de anoche- y segundo, me puedo arreglármelas con ellos, ya me las estoy arreglando contigo- imito su postura con los brazos en mi cabeza, sonriéndole triunfante.

Al principio me mira con recelo, pero luego sonríe como si nada. Miro de nuevo hacia el parque, la niña me ve, les dice algo a los otros y corren hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Conan ¿como estas?- pregunta la castaña- anoche te nos perdiste.

-Es que… anoche, pase por la casa del profesor y,…. Y me quede con él porque, por-porque la lluvia me alcanzo- explicaba tartamudeando, que ridículo se veía. Yo solo sonreía.

-Hey, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunta el pequeño delgado que corría, con un gracioso ojo morado.

-A si… ella es mi… mi… es mi-no sabe que decir.

-Soy su hermanastra, Blassy, Verona Blassy- digo dándole la mano al niño. Ese fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió, además, no dejaría que Jackson eligiera mi nombre.

-Es un gusto, señorita Blassy, soy Mitsushiko, es un placer- me toma la mano y la besa, ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este niño?

-No te hagas el galán, no te queda- dice riéndose la niña.

-Hazte a un lado, Mitsuko- dice el más grande empujándolo lejos- yo soy Genta.

-Y yo soy Ayumi, encantada- me abraza tan fuerte que no respiro.

-Ok, mucho gusto en conocerlos, pero no es necesario los modales, para que si seremos amigos, ¿no?- dije separándome de Ayumi, y volviendo con Conan.

-Sí, si claro, escuchen, nos tenemos que ir, tal vez vengamos para jugar un rato, no vemos- Conan se aleja y yo lo sigo, despidiéndome de ellos.

-Enserio, ¿Verona?- me pregunta con incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué?! Fue lo único que se me ocurrió, seguro que tu pensaste una mejor, "señor perceptivo"- digo burlándome y dándole un empujoncito, riéndome.

-Ya basta, Iris, no seas tan inmadura, compórtate de una vez- me dice mirándome con enojo, adelantándose de mí.

-¿Por qué comportarme? Si voy a tener 13 años, al menos déjame divertirme y comportarme como una niña de esta edad- dije sacándole la lengua.

Seguimos caminando unas calles más, hasta que llegamos a un edificio, con una oficina en el primer piso, y en el segundo, se veía por las ventanas, una jovencita probándose un vestido por fuera.

-Bueno, llegamos, por fin- Conan va hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Entonces, este es, por así decirlo… mi nuevo hogar-tome mis maletas y entramos.

-De anticipo te aconsejo, por nada del mundo enojes al disque "detective famoso"- dice tomando mi maleta- ya perdí la cuenta de los coscorrones que me ha dado.

-¿Por qué le dice "detective famoso", de esa forma?- pregunte ayudándole con la maleta.

-Porque si no fuera por mí, ese egocéntrico tarado no resolvería ningún caso, se quedaría en el anonimato y no tendría ningún cliente.

Un ruido me alerta, venia de la escalera, era la misma adolescente del segundo piso, con una falda y zapatillas blanca, una camiseta y una chaqueta azul.

-¡A! Conan por fin, llegaste justo para el almuerzo-dice sonriendo-pero… ¿quién es ella?- pregunta acercándose a mí.

-Este, este… yo, yo soy -empiezo a tartamudear nerviosa. Pero me calmo-soy Verona, Verona Blassy, la hermana de Conan- digo saludándola de beso en la mejilla.

-A un placer, soy Claudia. Pero qué raro, Conan me había dicho que era hijo único- dice poniéndose a pensar.

Genial, se nota que Jackson planea bien las cosas, tengo que hablar, tengo miedo de que si el habla, empeore más las cosas. Quiero hablar, pero Conan me interrumpe.

-Es que ella no es mi hermana de verdad, mi mamá la adopto hace unas semanas, pero tuvo que ir a un viaje a Europa, dijo también que no sabía cuando iba a volver, así que llamo al tío Carlos, para decirle que Verona se quedaría aquí- dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro.

Vaya, puede inventar una novela de la nada, parece que te juzgue mal Jackson, perdón, Blassy.

-Eh, si, hubiera querido ir con mamá a Europa, pero seguro me encantara estar aquí, ¡con mi lindo hermanito-lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero me aparta rápido.

-¿Hermanito?-me pregunta Claudia, con una mirada y sonrisa curiosa.

-Sip, soy mayor que Conan por 6 meses-dije cruzando los brazos y poniendo una sonrisa triunfante, mientras él se ponía colorado del enojo.

-Bueno, entonces le diré a papá que llegaste-dice yéndose a otra habitación- tu habitación será la de huéspedes, la tercera a la derecha.

Subo por la escalera, con la maleta a cuestas, llego al último y tercer cuarto a la derecha, pero Conan me toma del hombro, girándome con brusquedad.

-¿Qué es eso de HERMANITO?- me pregunta muy enojado.

-¡Que!, si voy a ser tu hermana, debo hacerlo bien- dije sonriendo-conteste un poco fastidiada.

-Ya basta de bromas, tomate algo enserio, déjame estar un momento tranquilo- me grita, alejándose de mí.

\- Yo al menos trato de hacer bromas, y olvidar lo que paso, en vez de recordarlo una y otra vez hasta volverme una amargada, igual que tú con Claudia- digo gritándole, para luego sentir la culpa.

Me quedo mirando con incredulidad, pero su mira se torno con odio y se alejo de mi, detesto sentir culpa, fue verdad lo que dije, pero ahora siento que estuvieran dando mil patadas en el estomago. Lo detengo, pero me aparte, lo sigo hasta la puerta de su cuarto y lo vuelvo a detener.

-Hey…Conan, escucha lo siento, lo siento mucho, sé que no debí decir eso, fue un arrebato, solo…solo quería hacerte reír, claro si es que conoces que es reír- mi cara quita la sonrisa y me golpeo la frente con la mano, ¿Qué diablos pensé, cuando dije eso?

Me mira muy serio, pero esa mirada se desvanece, y comienza a reírse a carcajadas, jamás escuche una risa como esa, dulce, limpia, una verdadera risa de niño. Cuando termina de reírse, lo persigo por el pasillo, hasta atraparlo en la escalera y hacerle cosquillas.

-Basta, por favor Iris… para, para por favor- me die ahogado en risa.

\- No hasta que me digas: ¡me rindo!- dije sin parar de hacerle cosquillas, también riéndome, Blassy tiene una risa contagiosa.

Me resbalo y los dos caímos por la escalera, gritando como locos, hasta llegar a al final. Conan cayó sobre mí, la sangre se me subía a la cara de pura vergüenza, pero fue el mejor momento para hacer, una de mis bromas. Me acosté en el suelo, hasta que Conan se levanto de mí.

-Iris, de todos modos no me rendí… ¿eh? ¡Iris!, que pasa, ¡despierta!, por favor, Iris- decía moviéndome, parecía un completo histérico.

-¡BUUUU!-le grito tomándolo de los brazos.

-¡Aggg!- salto hasta el segundo escalón.

-Jajaja, tu nunca, nunca me vas a ganar, Blassy- digo levantándome.

-No me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma, Iris- me dice también levantándose.

-¿Quién es Iris?- de repente veo a un hombre con un bigotito negro, con cara de medio borracho.

-Ah, señor, es que Conan a veces me dice Iris, porque… porque- ¡ahora que digo!

-Porque su segundo nombre es Isidora, pero le digo Iris- habla Conan poniéndose frente mío.

-Está bien, pues como sabe, soy el famosísimo detective, Carlos Guzmán-dice con un postura muy egocéntrica.

-*Tiene tanta inteligencia, como modestia, tipo engreído*-pienso poniendo una sonrisa-Hola, soy Verona… Isidora Blassy- dije dándole mi mano en saludo.

-Te sentirás como en tu propia casa, Verona- me dice correspondiéndome el saludo-Además, que tu madre ya pago por "estadía", jajajajajaja- se ríe como desquiciado.

-*Blassy tenia razón, este tipo es un egocéntrico borracho*-

Después de almorzar, Claudia nos llevo al parque, por que se juntaría con alguien importante. Llegamos, y veo a los amiguitos de Conan jugando aun al futbol, ¿es que estos niños no conoces, el basquetbol, el tenis, o al menos, las escondidas.

-Hola, chicos ¿quieren jugar con nosotros?- nos pregunta Ayumi.

-Está bien-

-Está bien- repetimos, y me puse a reír.

Jugamos hasta que Genta compro unos helados para todos, uno de naranja para mí. Lo más gracioso fue que Genta se comió tan rápido el helado, que cuando vio a Mitsushiko con uno igual, lo salió persiguiendo gritando:-Devuélveme mi helado, o te mato a golpes-. Mientras que Mitsuko le decía:- yo no te robe nada, ¡ayuda!-

Luego los niños se fueron, Blassy y yo nos quedamos jugando ping pon, al principio él me ganaba, pero le hice tragar su soberbia, cuando le gane 10-5. No me hablo hasta que volvimos con Claudia, le herí mucho el orgullo. Antes de llegar, Conan se detiene.

-¿Qué te pasa?- no entiendo nada.

-Está ahí, Heiji, el prometido de Claudia- me dice, y veo que su mano se aprieta en un puño.

-Cálmate, además, no se ve tan inteligente como me dijiste que era- dije dándole un empujoncito.

Solo da una pequeña risa, y nos dirigimos hasta la pareja, conversamos mucho, pero Heiji no me hablo, solo me miraba, una mirada de desconfianza, e incluso enojo, no podía describirlo bien.

Volvimos a la casa, pero si Heiji, y para sorpresa mía, y no para los demás, el "tío" Carlos, estaba dormido en el suelo, alrededor de unas latas de cerveza y la televisión en un canal con mujeres en bikini.

-Bueno espero que te moleste estas situación, las cuales me avergüenzo mucho- se disculpa Claudia con una reverencia.

-Tranquila, no me molestara en absoluto, no te preocupes.

Claudia levanto a su papá, quien balbuceaba nombres de mujeres, y dándole besos al aire, no me reí, pues creía que ella se enojaría. Solo me gire, y vi a Conan con las manos en la cabeza, me miro con complicidad y entendí lo que pensaba, porque también yo lo pesaba. Lo único que se nos ocurría decir es…

-Egocéntrico borracho-

-Egocéntrico borracho-


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 El primer día de clases y el primer asesinato (parte 1)

Conan

Hoy es el primer día de escuela para Iris, espero que no vaya a hacer una de sus payasadas allá. Caminamos hacia el edificio cuando Iris se apoya en un muro, tocándose la cabeza y gimiendo.

-Iris ¿Qué te ocurre?- digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

\- No… no es nada, Blassy, solo me dan unas puntadas en la cabeza, es normal- se incorpora y sigue caminando.

-¿Cómo que normal?- la miro más de cerca.

-Bueno, para mí es normal, desde pequeña, mas bien "más pequeña", he tenido estos dolores pero se me pasan.

-Tal vez deberías ir con el profesor, puede que tus jaquecas, afecten el veneno y te hagan algún daño- la detengo y me mira burlona.

-Cálmate,"doctor Blassy" estoy segura que no me va a pasar nada, ahora apresúrate, que no quiero llegar tarde- me toma de la mano y empezamos a correr.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la escuela, al entrar, la liga juvenil de detectives corre hacia nosotros y nos saludan.

-Hey Conan- me susurra dándome un empujoncito- ¿quién es ella?, no me ha dejado de ver, ya me empieza a asustar.

-Ja, no ella es solo Ai, también es nuestra amiga- le dice Ayumi riendo.

Ai se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa, saludando a los demás, pero cuando nos mira a mí y a Iris, se pone seria en un dos por tres.

-¿Quien es ella, Conan?- parece molesta.

-Soy su hermana, Verona, ¿y tú eres?- se acerca más.

-Yo creo que te lo dijeron ya, no hay necesidad de decirte quien soy- dice cortante.

-Entonces gaste saliva al decirte el mío- dijo alejándose de ella.

-¿Pueden acompañarme? Necesito ayuda con una tarea- muestra en sonrisa infantil y suave.

-Ok-

-Ok-decimos al unisonó.

Nos lleva a la pequeña plaza de atrás, me toma del cuello de la camisa y me levanta un poco en el aire.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre traer a esta desconocida a la escuela, y como que tu hermana?-me dice furiosa.

-Escucha, te lo explicare- me asfixia un poco.

-¡HEY!- Iris empuja a Ai al suelo, también cayéndome- no lo vuelvas a tomar así, o juro que te mato.

¡¿Qué diablos paso aquí?! La misma que me fastidia me… ¿defiende?, esto sí que me deja el cerebro frito.

-Vaya, si que tienes fuerza, niña- dice Ai levantándose.

-Tengo más que eso- Iris se acerco a Ai con los puños cerrados, obvio para golpearla.

Corro hacia ellas, para evitar el pleito, las dos tratar de apartarme pero me mantengo firme.

-Haibara, ella le paso lo mismo que a nosotros- le digo por fin deteniéndola.

-¿Qué?- quita mis manos de ella.

-Eso, ella es Iris- la saluda con un ademan- la encontré el viernes, cuando fuiste al campamento científico.

-Fue por culpa de esos hombres, ¿verdad?- me da la espalda.

-Si-contesta Iris acercándose a mí.

Entonces Ai sale corriendo, dejando su mochila, sus cuadernos y todo regado en el césped.

-Tengo que ir a disculparme- me dice empezando a correr.

-No déjala- la detengo- le paso algo parecido que a ti, también los odia, le quitaron todo, necesita calmarse, es todo.

Me mira con culpa y agacha la cabeza, toca la campana y entramos a clases.

-¿Enserio esto es necesario?- entramos al salón.

-Aunque no quieras, si, tienes que hacerlo, no creas que a mí me gusto hacerlo, sentí vergüenza como nunca en viva, bueno excepto cuando a Claudia se le vio…- casi digo cuando la falda de Claudia en mi cara.

-¡¿Se le vio qué?! ¡¿Se le vio qué?!- me zarandeaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Nada, nada, nada, nada…- seguí así unas treinta veces, ahora este, era el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida.

Llegan todos al salón, y yo dejo a Iris enfrente de la clase, a ver que se le ocurre ahora. Ayumi y Genta le tienen un lugar apartado, y Mitsushiko le llena de papeles y cosas así, con una cara de bobo, que era imposible no reírse al verlo.

-Niños…niños… ¡NIÑOS!-nos grita la maestra suplente, la señorita Sujusa- ella es una nueva alumna, espero que la reciban bien- le la un empujoncito para que hable.

-Este… este, soy Verona Blassy, la hermana de Conan, vivía en la ciudad de Taimusu, cerca de aquí, mi mamá tuvo que ir a un viaje, así que… me tendrán que aguantar por una temporada, espero agradarles.

-Yo creo que no- me giro y veo a Ai en la entrada.

\- señorita Haibara, ¿porque llega tarde?-

-Disculpe maestra, tuve que buscar mi mochila en el baño-

Paso junto a Iris, con una mirada que gritaba "te voy a matar a golpes", hasta sentarse al lado mío.

Las clases siguen y en todas pasaba lo mismo, Ayumi y Genta hablaban sin parar, Mitsushiko se pasaba suspirando viendo a "Verona", Ai también la miraba pero con una cara de desconfianza mezclada con enojo, y la niña que captaba la atención de todos, esta es su escritorio, roncando de lo lindo. Al tocar el timbre para irnos, casi se cae del asiento, me puse a reír, pero me jalo de las orejas, aun así valió la pena.

-¡POR FIIIIIN!, la tortura acabo, solo quiero llegar y dormir en la cama- caminamos por la escalera del edificio, ella levanta los brazos, y grita a los cuatro vientos.

-Aun quieres dormir, cuando en la clase te la pasabas roncando- Ai aparece caminando al lado mío.

-¿Acaso te importa?- Iris le dirigió una mirada fría hacia ella.

-Ok, no te enojes, solo quería pedir perdón, fue algo brusca-

-¿Algo?- levantando una ceja con sarcasmo.

-no me interrumpas, que dices, ¿amigas?-

Ai trata de darle la mano, pero Iris la aparta rápido, sabía que no quería hablar, sino las dos se ensañarían conmigo.

-No, amigas no, las personas no tienen mi confianza, se la tienen que ganar-me mira.

-Me agrada- ellas son bipolares.

Llegamos al final del edificio, pero no vi a los chicos seguirnos, al fin un poco de paz, las chicas empiezan hablar de no sé que, hasta que dejan de hablar y veo que Iris cae al suelo sostenida de Ai.

-¡Verona! Qué te pasa, háblame- empieza a gritar Haibara, pero no reacciona.

-No…no, no es nada, es solo dolor de cabeza, nada mas- se levanta con mi ayuda.

-Esto no es solo dolor de cabeza, tienes que ver a alguien-le tomo del brazo, para que se apoye.

-¡NO!, tengo esto desde siempre, puedo lidiar con esto y no me van a obligar a nada- se separa de mi gritándome.

Se escucha un grito desde el otro lado de la calle, vemos hacia todos lados pero no encontramos a la persona, siguen los gritos, es de una mujer, caminamos hasta que Iris se detiene frente a mí.

-Ayumi…- susurra y empieza a correr en dirección a la escuela.

Llegamos hasta llegar a la plaza del lugar, no la encontramos, un nuevo grito nos alerta, se dónde viene, seguimos y los gritos se escuchan más fuerte, hasta que Ai y yo nos detenemos en frente del cuarto de limpieza.

Estaba iris abrazando a Ayumi con mucha fuerza mirando al interior del cuarto, con una mirada de asco y odio a la vez, mientras que Ayumi decía cosas que no se entendían pues su voz era quebradiza por su llanto, la mire mejor y su rostro estaba manchado de sangre.

Me introduje mas en el cuarto, estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido?

-Ai, prende la luz, por favor-se acerca la interruptor, quería decirme algo pero se tapo la boca con una mirada de horror.

Mire al frente y vi la que aterro a todas, Ayumi soltó otro grito, más agudo y quebradizo que los otro, era la maestra suplente, la señorita Sujusa , en la pared con las manos clavadas a ella por clavos, de la cabeza a los pies con sangre y rasguños , los ojos abiertos y una expresión de dolor o miedo.

-Que… ¿Qué paso?- me pregunta Ai en un hilo de voz, y luego aclarándose la garganta.

-fue un asesinato, es obvio, pero porque, quien, ¿Quién quiso hacer esa… esa monstruosidad- Iris se separo de Ayumi, se levanta y ve con asco el crimen.

Creo que tengo una idea.

-Fue alguien que la conocía bien, mucho antes de llegar a la escuela, su anillo no está y en la clase lo tenía-dije viendo su mano derecha con rasguños en los dedos y la marca de un anillo.

-Sí, y en las paredes las machas de sangre tienen marcas de dedos, como tratando de escribir algo o dibujar- se acerca más, mientras Ai la ve abrazando a Ayumi- son unas iníciales, aquí hay una S, Y, D, estoy segura que la ultima letra es del asesino.

-No es muy precavido- lo digo en leve tono de burla- en fin… este puede ser un crimen pasional, y está en la escuela.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 El primer día de escuela y el primer asesinato (2 parte)

Iris

En la escuela, se les dijo a los niños que se retiraran temprano de ahí, pero con la escusa de reparaciones en los baños, no querían desprestigiar al lugar por un asesinato. Conan había llamado a Claudia y al tío Carlos para que vinieran, y no lo hicieron solos, habían llegado unos policías y un hombre muy corpulento, con una chaqueta y un sombrero marrón, que solo hablaba con Guzmán y daba órdenes.

-¿Estás bien?- detrás de mi estaba Conan con las manos en los bolsillos en su chaqueta.

-Si no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, mi madre era forense- dije acercándome a él.

-No, no hablo de eso, hablo de tus jaquecas, no es normal-

-Lo dice el que se convirtió en un mini detective-digo seria cursando los brazos.

-No soy el único, Verona, tú también eres una, yo no había notado lo de las iníciales en la pared.

-Los halagos no me gustan Blassy, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos del caso- digo caminando hasta la salida de la escuela.

-¿Ocuparnos? No, esto lo hare solo, tu ve a cuidar a Ayumi- se da vuelta con un ademan y camina de regreso al edificio.

-Genial, me dejas de niñera, escúchame bien, te ayudare quieras o no-

-¿Que quieres hacer?, esto no es de tu incumbencia.

-Ni de la tuya, pero aun así te metes en los casos para resolverlos, y eso es lo que hare- lo tome de la mano y fuimos a la escena del crimen.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto de limpieza, y estaban los policías y forenses registrando todo, sacando fotos, etc. El tío Carlos miraba detenidamente todo, por primera vez lo vi, pensando. Me acerque más a donde estaba el cuerpo, vi las marcas de rasguños en sus extremidades, recordé las iníciales.

-pss, Conan acércate- me escucha y viene a la pared conmigo.

-Que pasa, que viste- mira hacia la muralla.

-Mira, en la letra D, hay una hendidura, como si la escribiera con la uña o con algo filoso, pero en el cuerpo los arañazos son de persona, entonces, el asesino debe tener sangre o alguna huella de ella en sus manos.

-Tienes razón, pero el asesino seguro se lavo las manos-cerro los ojos.

Luego se quedo en silencio, puso su mano en la barbilla, y su mirada se dirigió a la puerta.

-Es una mujer-susurro.

-¿Qué?- no le entendí casi nada.

-La mujer que grito en la al otro lado de la calle, no era Ayumi, era la asesina, tu dijiste que una persona hizo esas heridas, tuvo que ser una mujer con uñas largas.

-¡AYYYY!-

-¡AYYYY!-

El tío Carlos nos tomo de las orejas y nos alejo del cuarto, que tipo más tarado, apenas estoy unos días y ya me pega.

-Que hacían ahí niños del demonio, si se vuelven a meter en esto, juro que lo van a lamentar- nos saca a patadas del lugar.

-*Claro, no nos quiere ahí, porque no quiere que lo veamos haciendo el ridículo- me frote la cabeza.

-Entonces- dijo Blassy cruzándose de brazos- buscamos a una mujer con uñas largas, eso reduce las posibilidades a 12 profesoras, 7 cocineras, 4 auxiliares de aseo, 23 mujeres en total, será muuuuy fácil- dijo en un tono tan burlón que me dieron ganas de golpearlo.

-Se te olvido algo mas- detrás de mi estaba Ai, increíble, pero me alegra verla-en las manos de la maestra había sangre en las uñas, peleo antes de morir, el asesino también tiene un rasguño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Blassy! Escucha, ¿viste las manos del cadáver?- le dije tomándolo de la espalda.

-Es la profesora Sujusa, sea o no sea cadáver- me dice sin tomarle importancia a lo que dije.

-Da igual, la cosa es que no murió por ser clavada a la pared, porque fue después de matarla, no había sangrado, murió por otra razón, y creo saberla.

-Bueno, no te quedes cayada- me insiste aburrido.

-Además de los rasguños y el anillo, note un olor peculiar, no era de un perfume, más bien de un maquillaje. Me acerque más y vi en los labios que tenía menos labial del que tenía en la clase, recordé que se saboreaba sus labios, tal vez el asesino puso un veneno en su lápiz labial, uno que tardara en actuar, y como se ponía muy seguido ese labial, el dosis aumentaba y el tiempo de efectividad disminuía, al menos eso pienso.

Blassy se quedo con los ojos como platos y la boca le llegaba hasta el suelo, sólo esboce una sonrisa, pues por el momento no era adecuado que yo me tirara al suelo de carcajadas, como en esos casos lo haría.

-Eh… - quito su cara de tonto y fingió seriedad-si puede ser, pero si fuera así, se necesitaría más veneno, pues con esa cantidad tan pequeña, solo podrías matar a un ratón.

-¿Alguna vez tratas de no verte más inteligente cuestionando a los demás?, el veneno pudo también ser ingerido, como en…

-La taza de café o su almuerzo- dijimos al unisonó.

-Ok, pero volviendo a las sospechosas, ¿hay alguien que pueda ser la asesina?-pregunto poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

-Las cocineras no, fueron grabadas por cámaras y por razones de higiene tienen las uñas cortas- me da la espalda- las auxiliares estaban también en la cocina, limpiando las mesas y demás, y una renuncio hoy por el asesinato…

-Puede ser ella- le dije dudosa.

-No, ella vino solo en la mañana y a juzgar por la hora murió entre las una y tres p.m., sólo regreso para renunciar.

-Entonces-sigo en duda.

-Fue una de las profesoras-dijo decidido.

-Ok, si fue una de ellas hay que buscar más evidencia que una teoría-digo entrando al edificio.

Me sigue, y vamos de sala en sala por evidencia, por algo que nos diera aunque sea un poco de certeza, hasta que vemos un libro con las fotos de todos los profesores en la oficina del director, que estaba vacía. Aparecían ellos y sus suplentes y cuando vi la foto de la profesora Sujusa y a quien reemplazaba.

-Esto debe ser broma… ¡Blassy!- corre hacia el escritorio- mira ¿te diste cuenta de a quien reemplazaba Sujusa?

\- Si, a Mina Sujugue, la maestra de historia, ¿por?-

-Fíjate, son casi iguales, Sujugue solo se tendría que ponerse lentillas y una peluca para… ser idénticas-dije pensando.

-Dicen que murió alrededor de las tres, y a esa hora, tenia clase de ciencias sociales en el sexto grado…- pensé en voz alta.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- Blassy me pregunta extrañado.

\- Porque al entrar al salón, vi en su escritorio su horario de clases- dije cursándome de brazos- a veces me doy cuenta de esas cosas inconscientemente, en fin… Blassy necesito ver las cámaras de vigilancia en esa sala, tengo qué confirmar algo.

Él asiente y salimos corriendo al ya mencionado lugar, solo había un guardia, que creo que era el papá de Matusalén, dormido como un tronco, ya no tengo idea si esto es una escuela, o la prisión de Alcatraz.

-Suplícale a los dioses que no se despierte el venerable anciano- le susurro mientras gateamos por el cuarto.

-Tranquila, he venido un millón de veces, siempre esta así-dice con mucha calma y un sonrisa sínica en la cara.

\- Esta bien, misión imposible- le dije burlona.

Me levante frente a la maquina, se veía las grabaciones de todos los lugares *estos deben ser psicópatas o algo parecido* pensé cuando vi que grababan las 24 horas del día. Mire primero el del cuarto de limpieza, para "sorpresa" mía el video se corta a las tres de la tarde.

-Al parecer, si es precavido, más bien precavida- dije con una sonrisa falsa.

Luego vi el de la clase de sexto.

-Como me lo imagine- sonreí levemente- la profesora esta en esa clase, a menos de que reviviera y se volviera un zombi, ella no podría estar viva esa hora, Blassy, creo que te gane en este caso, y eso que es el primero- digo caminando a la puerta del cuarto guiñándole el ojo.

Le explique mi teoría en el camino de regreso con la policía y el tío Carlos, Conan encontraba las relaciones con mis argumentos, conversamos así hasta llegar hasta ellos, escondiéndonos detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto Iris?- me pone su mano en la mía apretándola un poco.

\- A ver Conan, ¿no confías en un desconocida que encontraste en un callejón malherida, y que apenas conoces hace tres días?- me acerco a él y pongo una sonrisa sínica.

-¿de verdad tengo que contestar?-me copia la misma cara solo un instante- y hablando de eso como esta tu brazo.

\- Mejor, mejor, ahora dame tu reloj, hare tu famoso truco, Holmes- se lo robo y empiezo a apuntar.

\- ¿Y a quien dormirás, Watson?- mira a todas las personas de enfrente.

-En primera, prefiero ser Moriarty que un ayudante como Watson, y en segunda le disparare a Claudia-digo con mucha tranquilidad apuntando hacia ella.

\- Ok…. Espera ¿Qué? ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!...-me dice como uno completo histérico.

*demasiado tarde, Holmes* pensé cuando dispare la aguja con el anestésico, y da justo en el blanco, Claudia cae dormida en una banca cerca de ella.

-¡Corre, corre, corre!- empiezo la carrera cuando a Conan se le pasa el estado de shock.

Al llegar a ella la acomodamos para que no sospecharan, mientras que "mini Holmes" preparaba su corbata de moño con modificador de voz, o algo así me dijo el profesor.

-No gracias, el profesor ya me equipo- saco del bolsillo de pantalón, una pulsera de cuero café, estirándola por completo para contemplar algo muy parecido al moño de Conan.

-Ok, que empiece la función- le guiño el ojo sonriendo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 El primer día de escuela y el primer asesinato ( 3 parte y final)

Iris

Me escondo bajo el banco de Claudia mientras los policías, el tío Carlos y el señor de la chaqueta y sobrero marrón conversaban, pero el último más que hablar le gritaba al "famoso detective" por no sé que, en verdad era algo muy gracioso de ver, pero me distraía, escogía la voz hasta que llegue a la indicada, *Ahora es tu turno, Claudia* pensé cuando me puse la muñequera en la boca.

-¡Ya basta de rodeos, Guzmán! Acaso tienes una idea de quién es el asesino- le grita el señor de la policía con un dedo amenazador hacia Carlos.

\- Claro, inspector Vera, solo-so-solo necesito evidencias- dijo con la ahogada en vergüenza y torpeza, era mi entrada.

-¡Evidencia que yo conseguí!-grite con la voz de Claudia- caballeros, mi padre no ha querido revelar más información del caso puesto que a mí me encargo la recolección de esta, ¿verdad papá?

-¿Enserio? A si, si claro, yo le dije eso Jajaja- tenía que hacerlo ver como un héroe de algún modo ¿no?

-Empecemos, lo primero una maestra de historia asesinada, segundo causa de muerte un…-

-¡Desangramiento al ser clavada en la pared! No es así Claudia- se cruza de brazos y sonríe campante.

-No en realidad, la maestra fue clavada después de morir, solo fíjense en las heridas, además creo que murió por envenenamiento-luego le explique mi teoría sobre el labial- pero mi teoría tendrá as sentido si llaman a este número.

Pongo un papel con número telefónico en la mano de Claudia y alzo esta para que la tome y llame. Diez minutos después, llega un auto azul, del cual baja una mujer de cabello oscuro, lentes rectangulares, falda larga, zapatos azules, una pañoleta blanca con manchas y una blusa blanca.

-Señorita Sujugue, que bueno que respondió a nuestro llamado- dije con una voz muy formal.

-Espero que esto sea rápido, tengo cosas importantes que hacer- dice algo molesta, no tiene un buen carácter como para ser profesora.

-Créame, esto es más importante de lo que tiene que hacer-digo seca y cortante.

-Se encontraron rasguños en el cuerpo de la victima ¿no inspector Vera?- el asiente- pero también había sangre bajo las uñas de ella, porque peleo antes de morir, dígame señorita Sujugue ¿es macha de su pañoleta, al lado derecho de su cuello, es del estampado de esta o… es sangre de la herida por el forcejeo de la profesora Sujusa.

Me mira con enojo, y tocándose la pañoleta, era sangre no había duda, aunque no eligió muy bien para esconder la herida.

-¡Esto es absurdo acaso pretende decir que yo pude haberla matado! Estuve afuera todo el día por asuntos médicos.-dice totalmente indignada.

-Lo que es una buena cuartada para un asesinato, tomar una licencia médica de su trabajo, luego viene a la escuela, mata a Sujusa y se va con una cuartada creíble. ¡A! por cierto lindo anillo, aunque no queda bien en esa mano, con las uñas rotas.

Sujugue esconde las manos en su espalda, una sonrisa leve sale de mis labios, algo muy reconfortante.

-Pero también hay otra sospechosa en este caso, la auxiliar de aseo que renuncio hoy- dice el inspector.

\- ¡Exacto!, la mujer renuncio por miedo a que descubrieran que es la asesina, entonces puso pruebas para incriminar a la señorita Sujugue… ¡caso cerrado! Una vez más, Carlos Guzmán resuelve exitosamente un asesinato- puso una postura con superhéroe de Marvel.

-Sí y no- al decir esto, Carlos Guzmán se le pone la nube negra encima- es cierto que ella renuncio por el asesinato, pero no fue ella quien renuncio, fue alguien más por ella. Una cuartada mas para el asesino, una empleada que renuncia luego de un crimen, pero lo raro es que en el registro de llegada al trabajo, dice que ella no vino hoy.

El silencio inunda todo el lugar, todos se miraban nerviosamente.

-El asesino se pudo haber disfrazado de la empleada, o le haya pagado para renunciar, y ser una sospechosa obvia-

Guzmán pone una mueca y balbucea palabras sin sentido, vaya que si herí ese ego tan grande que tiene.

-Ella es descartada- Claudia casi se cae de lado, la enderezo pero el corazón casi se me sale del pecho- y ahora volvamos a la víctima, entre las cosa que no estaba era su anillo, y hablando de eso, usted señorita Sujugue tiene uno muy parecido, aunque la arca del anillo está en la otra mano.

-Otra evidencia es la cámara de vigilancia de sexto, Verona les mostrara-

Salgo rápido debajo del banco, me paro como si nada y escondo mi pulsera.

-Por favor síganme todos- hable con una niña tierna.

Los policías Conan, el inspector y Guzmán me siguen, pongo la grabación de la clase y ven a la profesora Sujusa está ahí, o al menos eso parece.

-Miren la hora son las 3:15, la profesora murió a las tres ¿no?, tal vez revivió y está dando clases de cómo comer cerebros-

-Es verdad- susurra el señor Vera.

Salimos de nuevo y me escondo otra vez, Sujugue seguía con la misma mirada de enojo, además que tenía un bolso pequeño al lado.

-Ya vieron, el asesino se disfrazo de la maestra para no levantar sospechas- mato a Sujusa, se vistió como ella, inculpo discretamente a otra mujer, un crimen con muchas fallas pero que al final tuvo su cometido.

De repente, Sujugue baja la mirada, y esboza una sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Por qué no dices de una vez que yo la mate?-dice en voz bajo, pero todos entendieron.

Solo había miradas de miedo y asombros, pero Conan y yo nos mantuvimos firmes y serios.

-¡bravo! Señorita Claudia, usted tenía toda la razón, no decía mi nombre pero las pruebas apuntaban a mí, sí yo la mate, el labial era muy lento, así que la obligue a beber una botella de veneno, luego la clave en la pared, tenias razón en lo del disfraz, tanto en Sujusa como en las empleada de limpieza para inculparla y por ultimo robe su anillo- levanta la mano derecha para que vean el anillo con el diamante en medio- aunque… fue poco comparado con lo que me robo- esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-¿Y le robo Sujusa que fue tan importante como para matarla?-Salí de mi escondite y pregunte mirándola directamente.

-Me robo la vida…-lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus ojos- desde niña, ella era mi media hermana.

-¿Como que su media hermana?-pregunta Guzmán.

-Mi familia era mi adoración, parecía un…cuento de hadas, pero ella llego con su madre, diciendo que ella y mi padre eran amantes. Ellas destruyeron el matrimonio de mis padres, destruyeron once años de amor en un solo día. Me quede con mi papá, pues mi madre nos abandono, no paso tres meses cuando mato frente a mis ojos, tomando veneno de ratas, porque creía ser una.

-Por eso enveneno a Sujusa, la mato de la misma forma que murió su padre- dice Conan acercándose a mí.

-No solo me quito a mi familia, me quito a la persona que a amaba, el me engañaba con ella, tenía algo que me daba alegría y me lo quito junto con mi anillo de bodas… y ahora lo recupere-dice tocándose la mano del anillo y riéndose.

-Eso no es una excusa para quitarle la vida a una persona- dice el inspector Vera cruzándose de brazos.

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES!... me quito todo, me quito a mi padre, quien fue el único que me protegió- abre su bolso tomando algo- pero ahora, la señorita Claudia- saca una pistola apuntando a…- sabrás lo que es no tener familia-Carlos Guzmán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. OMNICIENTE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Verona corre hacia Mina, empujándola al suelo, mientras que Conan grita todos para que estén pecho a tierra. Sujugue empuja a un lado a la pelirroja y escapa al interior a de la escuela, Verona se levanta toma la mano de Conan y la persiguen, corren por las escaleras hasta llegar al techo. La mujer muy asustada les dispara a los niños pero se esconden en una pared de cuarto para ventiladores. En eso Conan sale y Sujugue dispara pero la bala no llego al mini detective, si no a la pelirroja.

-¡Verona! ¡¿Qué?!- la sostiene antes de que caiga al suelo de rodillas.

-Conan, estoy bien fue en brazo nada mas- se levanta apretándose en brazo derecho.

Emboscan a la maestra, con solo una bala en la pistola.

-¡Ya basta de huir, Sujugue! ¡No hay escapatoria!- grita Verona, mientras que la mujer se sube al borde del techo.

-Claro que escapare-toma su pistola y se la pone en la sien- Mamá… Papá…. Seremos una familia otra vez … Su ji… Dina-

Sujugue dispara el arma, Verona corre hacia ella, pero la mujer cae al vacio, la pelirroja intenta atraparla, casi cayendo ella también pero Conan la detiene. Se escucha el golpe del suelo, los policías se acercan al cuerpo, que tenía los ojos abiertos y una pequeña…sonrisa.

Aun en el techo, Conan tenía a Verona abrazada a él, ella temblaba, hasta que salieron palabras de su boca.

-Yo pude haber hecho al algo… yo hubiera podido hacer algo… ¡PUDE HABERLA DETENIDO!-le grita al detective.

-Iris, escucha, ni tu ni nadie la hubiera detenido, ella decidió terminar con su viva.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conan

Las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchaban en todas partes, yo solo caminaba entre los policías y demás, vi a Claudia diciendo que no recordaba nada sobre lo que paso, lo que e dio risa. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una ambulancia con una camilla afuera, donde estaba sentada Verona, mientras que un enfermero cosía la herida de su brazo.

-Parece que mis brazos tienen mala suerte, cierto Blassy-el enfermero entra a la ambulancia- una bala más y seré mitad plomo-se reí un poco pero sisea de dolor.

-Una pregunta, lo único que no descifraste, eran las letras de la pared- me cruce de brazos-¿Qué significaba?

-Los padres de Sujugue, sus últimas palabras fueron Dina y Su ji, S y D, lo hizo por el amor que se tenían.

-OUU… y ¿tu brazo?- me ladeo mirando su brazos.

-Lo único que diré es que el enfermero encontró dos balas para una herida de un disparo-se reí hasta que llega el enfermero y le pone alcohol en el brazo, lo que la hace gritar como loca.

Luego caminamos el tío Carlos, Claudia (quien tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme), Verona y yo, esta última tenía un descansabrazos para que no se hiciera más daño.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo tendré que estar manca?-dijo Verona como niña pequeña.

-No digas eso, Vero, solo serán unos días- Claudia hablo como madre sobre protectora.

Ella y el tío Carlos se adelanta y yo camino junto a Iris, quien mira al cielo de forma despreocupada, toso un poco para llamarle la atención.

-Así que, fue tu primer caso, te seguro que abra mas, pero los podres resistir-me preocupo por ella, recién la saco del peligro para que vuelva a otro.

-Claro que puedo, solo que… no entiendo ni entenderé porque las personas le quitan la vida a otras, comprendo los sentimientos de ellos, comprendo las acciones que llevaron a la persona a ese momento, pero jamás comprenderé el acto mismo de asesinar a alguien, yo jamás lo haría, le hice una promesa a alguien que jamás le quitaría la vida a alguien- Iris mira al cielo con una sonrisa… triste.

De inmediato su atención vuelve a mí, toma mi mano alzando mi meñique y el suyo.

-Y también te prometo a ti… Bobby, perdón Conan Blassy, que nunca, óyeme bien, NUNCA le quitare la vida a nadie-me mira tan sincera y dulce, se que dice la verdad.

-¡Prometido!

-¡Prometido!

Luego nos reímos y hablamos todo el camino, hasta llegar a casa, ella fue directo a su cuarto, y en media hora se había quedado dormida, la iré por la puerta de la habitación, y reitere que es promesa era real, confiaba de una extraña, pero no desearía confiar en ninguna otra extraña.

-Prometido-susurro sonriéndole y dirigiéndome a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 Pasado, Presente y Conan

Iris

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me quite el descansabrazos y lo tire al suelo, me saque las zapatillas, sólo me puse el pantalón del pijama y salte a la cama, los ojos me pesaban y el cuerpo me dolía, en todas las formas posibles, estaba jodidamente cansada.

Dormí a lo mucho dos o tres horas, pero de ahí a volver a caer en el sueño, ni lo más cercano. Me movía en la cama, la respiración se me hacia pesada, y lo que veía era a Mina cayendo al vacio una y otra vez, eran pequeñas pesadillas, hasta que apareció la que más me aterro.

-No se acerquen a mi familia, hijos de p*ta-grite produciendo un eco.

-¡Iris! Se fuerte- un hombre de negro mata a una rehén de un disparo.

-¡HERMANA!- un pequeño grita desgarradoramente.

Los gritos se hacían más y más fuertes, veía imágenes fugaces y horribles, cadáveres de una mujer y un hombre, mis manos ensangrentadas, la voz de… Edward.

No resistí más, me levante enseguida de la cama, más bien de la zona de desastre que había creado, me limpie el sudor de la cara y del cuerpo, llevándome la mano a mi cabellera color zanahoria, en un esfuerzo de no llorar.

-Tengo…tengo que salir… salir ahora-dije jadeante y ronca de enojo.

Y era cierto, no podía estar en ese lugar, no podía respirar, así que cambie la ropa, mis zapatillas favoritas, un jean negro y una chaqueta de cuero ( del profesor Agasa, 2. ¿Qué? Verona necesita estilo), salí de la habitación corriendo mientras en la escalera me ponía la chaqueta.

Al escapar hacia la calle suspire aliviada, me puse la capucha y camine, mi mirada fija al suelo e intentando olvidar todo.

-¡Fíjate niña tonta!-había chocado con un joven, que estaba consumido en su móvil.

Apreté el puño con tanta fuerza que empezaba a lastimarme la mano, después solo suspire y seguí caminando, me sentía adormecida, no me importaba nada ni nadie, solo camine hacia adelante… sin rumbo fijo.

Llegue hasta el parque donde conocí a Ayumi y a los demás, iba a cruzar la calle hasta que un ruido me saco de la burbuja mental en la que estaba y reaccione, el auto había frenado antes de atropellarme, el aire me faltaba de nuevo y empecé a correr, no me detuve por nada ni nadie. Cuando vi un banco de madera, me tumbe pesadamente en ella, baje la cabeza y la levante mirando al cielo, como buscando algo en esa inmensidad.

-Me dijiste que fuera fuerte, pero no sé si pueda mas, te necesito-susurre con la mirada al cielo y una lagrima silenciosa cayendo en mi mejilla.

Me gire y vi a una pareja caminado cerca de mí, con un niño de la mano de su mamá y una niña dormida plácidamente en los hombros de su padre, me causo ternura, pero luego una puñalada amarga en el pecho, entonces recordé lo que me alegraba siempre cuando era "más pequeña"

Cuánto vacío hay en esta habitación

tanta pasión colgada en la pared

cuánta dulzura diluyéndose en el tiempo

tantos otoños contigo y sin ti

Millones de hojas

cayendo en tu cuerpo

otoños de llanto

goteando en tu piel

iluminada y eterna

enfurecida y tranquila

sobre una alfombra de hierba

ibas volando dormida.

Un imposible silencio

enmudeciendo mi vida

con una lágrima tuya

y una lágrima mía.

Iluminada y eterna...

Con una estrella fugaz

te confundí la otra noche

y te pedí tres deseos

mientras duraba tu luz

déjame llorar.

Sabía que la letra era triste, pero me levanto el ánimo, me quede mirando las estrellas hasta que me perdí en mis pensamientos, en los cuales estaba la opción de irme de la casa de Claudia y arreglármelas sola.

-Con que aquí estas- alguien posa su mano en mi hombro.

No lo pensé dos veces, tome su brazo y lo puse detrás de su espalda con toda la fuerza que tenia, hasta que un pequeño crujido se escucho, luego vi un flequillo inconfundible...

-¡AY! ¡Blassy lo siento, en serio! ¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN…!- lo solté de inmediato y la cara casi me explota de la vergüenza.

-Ok, solo… ¡Ay!, fue mi culpa, te asuste… ¡Auu!- me daba mucha risa ver como chillaba de dolor como niño pequeño.

-Si tienes razón, fue tu culpa-me cruce de brazos sonriéndole.

-Ahora entiendo como tienes la fuerza para resistir el balazo-se sentó en la banca y me miraba con un ojo cerrado.

-¿Porque me seguiste?, ¿o eres un acosador de menores disfrazado de Conan?- me miro con una cara de horror tan graciosa, que cambio por una media sonrisa.

-Solo quise ver si no sufrías otro accidente en menos de 24 horas- mira hacia el cielo al igual que yo-¿hay…algo que quieras decir?

-A ti, no Blassy- le digo en una fingida indiferencia-¿Y algo que me quieras decir a mi?

Me acerque a él, era algo muy parecido a lo de Tarzan y Jane.

-Te diré que quiero…que hables tu primero-los dos nos reímos al instante.

-Ok, ok ¡que terco!, soy Iris Atribuko, tengo…tenía 23 años, vivía en las cercanías de Osaka hasta los 16, cuando nos mudamos a Beika, y después bla bla bla bla… hasta que llegue a conversar sobre mi vida con un detective adolecente encogido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conan

Vaya, que honestidad, se la tenía que retribuir, pero como, además… no estoy tan encogido.

-Cuando…cuando te encontré en ese callejón, me dijiste que tratabas de matar al hombre de negro de esa noche, porque.

-Wow, creí que…creí que lo había soñado, es verdad quería matarlo, había encontrado una de sus guaridas, solo tenía una pistola y mucha ira, entre como una ladrona disparando a todos los que estuvieran ahí, casi mataba a uno que tenía el pelo largo, algo rubio y la mirada fría…-

Lo recordé enseguida, era el mismo que me dio el veneno, respire un poco para no levantar incertidumbre en Iris.

-Pero antes de hacerlo, uno de ellos me golpeo en la cabeza, desperté amarrada una silla, y frente a mi hicieron algo que…no tengo la fuerza de decirlo-cierra el puño con mucha fuerza-me dejaron con un torpe que se durmió cinco minutos después de que lo dejaran a cargo de mí, me escape cuando él despertó y me vio desmayada, el único error de ellos fue no amarrarme los pies y dejar las armas a la vista.

-Entonces saliste como una agente como la de las películas- ladeo mi cabeza sonriendo.

-Sip, la diferencia es que yo no necesite un doble de acción, ni una cara bonita, porque lo ultimo ya lo tengo-tomo un mechón de cabello y lo lanzo al aire, que diva.

-Oye, no te pases de presumida… ya excediste los limites-le di un empujoncito, ella me lanza una mirada tierna.

-¿Me dejas terminar?, en fin antes salir, alguien me atrapa, me obliga a tomar una píldora, le di un codazo y salí corriendo como si el mismo diablo me perseguía, aunque no había tanta diferencia con esos hombres, pero la cabeza me empezó a doler, caí al suelo y sentí que el quemaba por dentro y… ¡taran! Me encogí, no perdí tiempo y seguí huyendo por los menos tres días…-

-¡Tres días!, ¿Qué comías?, ¿Dónde vivías? ¿Cómo…sobreviviste?-tenía más preguntas pero no quise hacerle más, porque seguro me quebraría el brazo.

-Agua y lo que encontraba-enumeraba con los dedos todo lo que decía- en la calle o en casa vacías, y sobreviví en parte por mi astucia-ensancha el pecho con orgullo-y… en parte por ti Conan.

Me quedo viendo un rato, luego miro a su alrededor, con una sonrisa picara, se paro del asiento y salió corriendo hacia lo profundo del parque.

-Oye espera, ¡Verona!-

No tenia de otra, la seguí hasta que llego a una fuente, en medio del parque, miraba el agua, entonces saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿De dónde sacaste esas monedas?-me acerque ella, mirando el dinero.

-Unas personas me vieron en el banco cantando, y me lanzaron unas monedas-lo ultimo lo dijo ahogada en risa-seguro me vieron cara de artista callejera (mis respetos a ellos).

Una carcajada se me salió, ahora pensar que me pueda decir alguna sensatez, sería una locura.

Toma-me da una moneda-pide un deseo, te servirá más a ti-se sienta al borde de la fuente mirándome.

-Porque no lanzas tu moneda y pides tu deseo- ella tenía su moneda en la mano-que la guardas de ahorro.

-No, Conan yo ya no creo en los deseo, hace mucho tiempo mis deseo no se cumplieron-se aleja de mi, dándome la espalda- pareceré una niña, pero no creo en nada como ellos, trato de creer en cosas concretas, como en las personas, un ejemplo, tu.

-A…a… ¡Achu!-estornude, solo había salido con las pantuflas y un chaleco ligero.

-Vamos a casa, no quiero que te enfermes y te cuide, ¡hermanito!-me toma la cabeza y me despeina.

-Pensé que ya olvidaste lo de "hermanito", además no necesito que me cuiden- me cruce de brazos y no la mire.

-Créeme Bobby, algún día te arrepentirás de lo que dices ahora-copia mi postura y su sonrisa se borra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mañana, estábamos Haibara, Verona y yo en la casa del profesor, para preparar una salida al bosque.

-Entonces será el fin de semana-tome una taza de chocolate caliente-y ¿en dónde va a ser?

-En unas montañas, cerca de aquí-dijo el profesor al lado de Ai- además, esta niña no se la puede pasar solo en Beika, en casa de Claudia ¿no Iris?

Pero no le contesto, estaba encorvada, con la una izquierda sosteniéndole la cara, y roncando.

-¡IRIS!-le grito moviéndola un poco.

-¡Conan FUE, YO FUI, FUE EL PEQUE…! ¿Ah? Perdón, que decían.

-A mi me da igual, ustedes vayan, yo prefiero quedare aquí-Haibara se levanta del sillón y se dirige al sótano.

-Vaya, la reina del entusiasmo, de verdad matas con tu indiferencia-Verona susurra, mientras bosteza.

Ai gira y lanza una mirada que dejaría petrificada hasta la misma Medusa, a lo que Verona le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Haibara solo le da la espalda con una ademan, y como una preescolar, la pelirroja de saca la lengua.

-Bueno, escuche algo de el bosque, y en todo lo de la naturaleza, e postulo para ir…y si e apoyan, podeos cumplirle el deseo a Haibara, dejarla aquí con todas la puertas cerradas y a pan y agua, y para matarla sin la laptop.

Ella y el profesor comenzaron a reír, vaya, esta no se guarda nada, le tendré que enseñar a pensar para sí mismo.

-No puedo -dije sentándome al lado del profesor.

-¿Qué cosa?-Iris respondió riéndose.

-Entenderte bien, a veces eres blanco, a veces negro, no sé como comprenderte-

-Si es un problema para muchos, hasta para mí, porque como dice "necesito alguien que me entienda para que me explique", en tu caso, solo busca a otro intelectual presumido.

-Presumido, tu abuelo, sin agraviar profesor Agasa- Iris carcajea hasta caer al suelo, mientras que el profesor e mira queriéndome decir "ya verás lo que te espera"

Me fui dejando a Iris en la casa del profesor, necesitaba dormir y yo pensar.

Conan

Haibara

Iris


	9. Chapter 9

Frió,Recuerdos y Sombras

Conan

Unos días después, Verona dejo de usar el descansabrazos, su herida había mejorado, y como uno de sus tantos impulsos lo tiro por la ventana de la casa del profesor.

Ya era el día del campamento, eran como las 6:30 de la mañana, me había quedado en la casa de este último, solo guardábamos las cosas, lo raro es que no vi bolsas de dormir o algo parecido, seguro que se le olvido.

-Y la razón de salir tan temprano es…- Verona salió de la casa y bostezando largamente.

-Es perfecto para ir, además Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushiko en su vida se levantarían a esta hora-Me acerque a ella y me estire poniendo mis brazos atrás del cuello.

-Sí y yo tampoco, solo quiero saber a qué lugar vamos y lo más importante… ¿ira Haibara? Porque si no va nos ahorraremos su pesimismo- nos mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Pues mala suerte para ti-

La pelirroja pone una cara de horror y suelta una risa nerviosa, Ai pasa delante de ella como si nada, mientras que la pelirroja puso una cara de alivio.

-¡Listo chicos al auto!-Nos grita el profesor.

-¡YO ADELANTE!-gritamos Iris y yo.

Empezamos una carrera para llegar al asiento delantero de ese escarabajo amarillo, pero algo me toma del cuello de mi chaleco frenándome, y veo llegar a la pelirroja.

-Dale sus gustos a la linda niña-Haibara me dice con una sonrisa, con su mano aun en el cuello de la chamarra.

-¡Linda niña, tu tía! Y apresúrense que quiero ver el bosque lo más rápido posible-Verona saca la cabeza de la ventana con el seño fruncido.

Son subimos al auto y empezamos el viaje, Ai con su libro (que pareciera que lo lleva pegado en las manos), la otra mirando fascinada por la ventana y yo en medio de ellas escuchando música, no me di cuenta cuando empecé a cantar, lo que si se es que fue tarde para salvarme de la vergüenza.

-Vaya… tranquilo seré la primera en verte en el concurso se cantantes de ópera-Verona empieza a carcajear, también contagiando al profesor… ¡incluso a Haibara!, la cara me va a estallar de la vergüenza.

-¡Ya cállense!- todos guardan silencio y la pelirroja trata de aguantar la risa.

-Profesor deténgase- Verona se levanta del asiento y se acerca al profesor.

-¿Qué dices? Vamos a mitad de camino-

-Hágame caso, deténgase-

Al apagar el motor, ella me toma de la mano, llevándome al maletero.

-Deja de hacer eso-le grito cuando se detiene.

-¡Shhhhh!-me pone una mano en la boca, que se cree.

Me apunta al maletero, saca su muñequera, pero ya he visto esa sonrisa picara ¿Qué tratara de hacer?

-¿Qué bueno que hayamos robado este auto, ¿no es así compañero?-me habla con la voz de un hombre, guiñándome el ojo, ya entendí que ocurre.

Empezó a elegir la voz correcta, subí en pulgar para decirle que listo y empecé.

-¡Claro! Y por lo que hay adentro nos darán una buena recompensa-

-Mejor lo tiramos por el acantilado de aquí cerca- no aguantaba la risa.

-¡Que!-una voz ahogada sale del maletero.

-¡Shhh!-otra voz sale de ahí.

Nos acercamos más, nos miramos como cómplices.

-3, 2…1-gritamos y abrimos el maletero.

Como sospechaba, ahí estaban la liga juvenil de detectives, temblando de frio y de miedo.

-¡Aja! Los asustamos verdad, se puede saber que hacen aquí- Iris parecía la mamá de todos.

-¡QUERIAMOS IR CON USTEDES!-nos dan una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-*a estos niños los vemos hasta en la sopa*-

-Recuerda que la liga nunca se separa, que ya lo olvidaste-Mitsuko me dice saliendo del apretado lugar-y todavía no nombramos a Verona como miembro oficial.

-Para mí sería un gran honor ser parte de su liga…-ella da una reverencia elegante-pero lo haremos cuando lleguemos, según el profesor ya casi llegamos.

-¡Sí!-gritaron todos, parecían niños exploradores.

Los demás corrían al auto, haciendo sonar la nieve del lugar, entonces Ayumi estornuda y Verona de se acerca a ella.

-Ten, te servirá más a ti-se saca la chaqueta de cuero y se la pone a Ayumi enzima.

-No te dará frio-pongo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camino justo a ella.

-No, de hecho el invierno y el frio me encantan-cruza los brazos.

Continuamos el viaje, Haibara cabeceaba adormilada y los otros cantaban, mientras que la pelirroja saco la cabeza por la ventana, el viento golpeaba su rostro, y desde mi ventana se podía ve su cabellera flotando en la corriente… parecía un rio de fuego.

-Por fin, hemos llegado a destino-el profesor parecía piloto de avión.

-¡Genial!-Iris toma su mochila, sale por la ventana y empieza a correr, pero enseguida se detiene.

-¿Es enserio?-apunta al edificio 5 estrellas del frente- pensé que no se… ¡Iríamos a acampar!-le grita al profesor.

-Pensé que te gustaría-él sonríe como si nada.

-Usted dijo "acampar", no pasárselas de cómodos en las montañas-Verona parece niña pequeña.

-Mira esto, es mejor que dormir en una bolsa de dormir no crees- Mitsuko se acerca y la rodea con el brazo-además, la montaña no es un lugar para alguien tan delicada como tu- le da un beso en la mejilla, ¡o-o u! Esto se pondrá interesante.

-En primera, me encanta acampar incluso en lluvia-cierra los ojos y sonríe maléficamente-segundo ¡delicada cuernos!-toma la mano se Mitsuko-y tercero…saca tu brazos de mi si aun lo quieres conservar-le grita en el oído.

En muchacho sale corriendo y se oculta tras Genta, que lo ve como si tratara de decir "que cobarde".

-Jajaja, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, pero enserio, lo del brazo fue real-se ríe, mientras que el otro tiembla de miedo-ya entremos, si vamos a estar en un hotel, que al menos aprovechemos.

Al llegar, desempacamos, todos se tomaron una siesta a las tres de la tarde, yo en cambio empecé a leer, pero un ruido me desconcentro, venia del cuarto de Verona, salí del mío (que compartía con el profesor), ella salió con su mochila, y en cuanto me vio, me sonrió y salió corriendo.

-Hey espera ¡Verona!-pero no se detenía, y la seguí.

La había perdido a en las escaleras, llegue a la recepción y no la vi por ningún lado.

-Disculpé señorita-me trepo en el escritorio de la recepcionista-¿sabe donde se fue una niña de pelo rojo? Es de mi estatura, con una mochila azul-le pregunte lo más inocente posible.

-A si, la vi no pude ver bien su rostro por la capucha de su chaleco, pero me dejo esto para ti, pequeño-

-¿Para mí?-recibo el papel de la señorita lo desdoblo y veo un mensaje.

Sígueme si tienes las agallas para en contarme, estaré en el bosque pero cuidado, no quiero estar salvándote el pellejo, "Hermanito"

Verona

-*Porque diablos sigue diciéndome hermanito*-guarde el papel y corrí a las afueras del hotel.

Entre al bosque, era espeso y oscuro, escuche una risa y el sonido del follaje crujiendo, sigo caminando, la voz vuelve a aparecer, un viento gélido pasa por mi cuello,*debí ponerme algo más cálido*, solo salí con mi ropa de la mañana, pero sin una parca.

-¡Hola!-aparece frente a mí una figura encapuchada de cabeza.

-¡Aaaa!- no aguante el susto y caí de espaldas.

-Vaya, no pensé que te asustaría tanto- se quita la capucha y una cabellera roja inconfundible cae, era Verona.

-¡Qué diablos haces ahí!-la señalo mientras me quito la nieve de encima.

-Solo quise explorar-se cuelga de la rama con los brazos y cae al suelo-no te enojes.

-Es imposible vivir contigo-camino de regreso al hotel.

-No hay cosas imposibles, solo personas incapaces-se para frente a mi-pero bueno si quieres estar con un niño mimado en un hotel y perderte del bosque, mejor, así no tengo lastre.

-Ok, ok te acompaño, solo porque quiero saber más del lugar-

-Así de habla, ven encontré un lugar genial.

La seguí, vimos una catarata congelada, nos deslizamos en un pequeño cerro de nieve, Verona por mientras sacaba fotos del lugar, y a mi unas cuantas aunque me obligaba. Yo mientras escuchaba música mientras ella hacia un muñeco de nieve.

-¡Blassy! Ven, apresúrate-Verona desaparece entre los árboles.

Corro hacia ella, paso por entre los pinos y veo un gran terreno cubierto de nieve, talvez era un campo de hielo,era enorme y tan liso que no me atrevía a dar el primer paso a esa alfombra blanca.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Mira este lugar, es que sonara ridículo, pero siento que ya he estado aquí- mira al frente con una sonrisa melancólica- fíjate allá.

Me toma de la cabeza y me obliga a ver hacia el horizonte, y no lo puedo creer, aparece un lobo, gris con el rostro blanco, sus ojos eran color azul glacial, y nos gruñía.

-Verona, creo que debemos irnos-la tomo de la mano y retrocedo.

-Cálmate, creo… creo que es lo que hay que hacer- me suelta y camina.

Entre más se acercaba al animal, este parecía más enojado, ella no parecía asustada hasta que se resbalo en la nieve y callo, el lobo tomo posición de ataque y corrió hacia la pelirroja.

-¡Iris!-

De un momento a otro, la bestia se detiene, y la niña esta con una reverencia (como saludando a una reina), con una mano levantada como la de un perro y la cabeza gacha. Empieza a olfatearla y luego… la lame, las carcajadas de Verona se escuchaban, corrí rápido hacia ella, pero ella me detuvo.

-No te acerques mucho… se asusta- le empieza a acariciar.

-¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?-

-No se… solo lo presentí, ella estaba asustada, solo le hice saber que dominaba-

-¿Ella?-

-Sí, ella es hembra- me toma de la mano y me hace arrodillarme- tranquilo… solo haz lo que yo hice.

Le copie la postura, la loba me gruñía y olfateaba, hasta me qué se abalanzo hacia mí y me pasa su lengua por toda la cara.

-¡No para, por favor! ¡Jajaja!, basta ¡me llenas de baba!- me daba muchas cosquillas.

-Ves es inofensiva… espera tiene un collar- lo toma y vemos una cadena plateada con una pequeña placa- aquí dice "Bruma", ¿Bruma? No puede ser Bruma.

Iris abraza a la loba, mientras que esta la lamia, la pelirroja esconde la cara en su pelaje, le decía palabras que no comprendía, entonces ella levanto su cabeza, limpiándose… las lagrimas.

-¿Estás bien?-pongo mi mano en su hombro.

-Si… lo estoy, solo que tenía razón, ya había venido aquí- se levanta con los ojos cerrados- el problema es que no lo recordaba.

-Qué raro, es difícil olvidar un lugar así- contemplo el panorama.

-No es que se me olvidara así nada mas, el recuerdo mismo se borro de mi cabeza- me apunta a su cabellera roja-por el golpe en la cabeza, sufrí un traumatismo que me borro muchos recuerdos de mi niñez y de hace unos meses, el profesor me lo dijo hace unos días, cuando revisaba mi brazos.

Vaya, todo lo que me ha contado y vivido, pero aun así no pierde su sonrisa.

-No recuerdas mucho entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?-le dio un pequeño empujoncito.

-Ya cállate pequeño- me pellizca el brazo- además esto te aclara una duda pasada ¿no?-me da la espalda caminando hacia la loba.

-¿Cuál si no es molestia rememorar?-

-Creo que deberías leer menos libros de Sherlock Holmes, me refiero a las jaquecas, son por el golpe.

-Ok, pero volviendo a los recuerdos, que recordaste con Niebla-me acerco a Verona.

-Su nombre es Bruma, mira… creo que tenía nueve u ocho años, mi papá me trajo aquí por un robo de un collar en el hotel, el era policía, sargento si no me equivoco, estaba enojada no sé porque, me escape de su cuidado, entonces llegue a este lugar, y vi a esta lobita-Verona le rasca detrás de la oreja- tenía una trampa en la pata y yo se la quite, por eso cojeaba mientras corría hacia mí, me acompaño mientras exploraba y antes de que mi padre me encontrara le di un collar con una placa que decía "Bruma", luego la vi alejarse entre los árboles y no la volví a ver hasta ahora.

-Déjame adivinar, el collar de Bruma, era el collar robado-acaricio a la loba que ya se había encariñado conmigo.

-A la señora se le cayó en el suelo yo lo tome y mi papá pensó que yo lo robe, entonces me escape y bla bla bla-son reímos de solo imaginar la situación

-Creo que hay que volver, tal vez se preocupen-

-Está bien… cuídate mucho Bruma, no me olvides, porque yo no lo hare- la loba empieza a lamer la cara de Verona- ¡ya basta! También te quiero.

Bruma también me da un "beso", corre hacia los arboles y se pierde de nuestra vista.

-Gracias- me toma del brazo, casi abrazándome.

-¿Por qué?- trato de zafarme de ella.

-Por devolverme una parte de mi- me mira fijamente- ¡ay! Escúchame parezco chica de telenovela.

-Jajaja si- parece mas de Comedia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iris

Íbamos a volver al hotel, pero un crujido me llama la atención, también escuchamos un estruendo, Blassy me mira confundido.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- me pregunta el pequeño

-Hay que salir ahora-le digo cortante.

Pero fue tarde, el hielo se rompía bajo nuestros pies, empezamos a correr hacia el bosque, pero no llegaríamos a tiempo.

-¡Verona!- siento un empujón y caigo cerca de los arboles.

-¡Conan!- estiro mis brazos en un intento imposible de tomar la suya.

Conan cayó al agua helada, y grandes bloques de hielo cubrían el lugar, no lo veía en ninguna parte, hasta que lo vi braseando, siguió así hasta que se sumergió en el agua.

-¡Conan!-


	10. Chapter 10

Es lo mejor para Todos

Iris

Por segundos sentí que el tiempo se detenía, estaba en shock, pero como dije sólo fueron unos segundos. Me levante rápido y corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, me resbalaba pero no me detenía, hasta llegar al pequeño pozo.

-¡Conan! ¡Por amor de Dios, Conan!-no lo veía por ninguna parte, trate de serenar mi mente, pero era imposible.

Un ruido a pasos de mi me alerta, voy hacia allá, limpiado la nieve tratando de ver atreves del hielo, y diviso la figura de Blassy golpeando la gruesa capa, aguantando el aire.

-¡Conan! Por favor resiste, no te rindas- empecé a golpear el suelo, un intento desesperado.

Los golpes se hacían más suaves, ya no pudo retener oxigeno las burbujas salían de su boca, comenzando a sumergirse.

-No…no ¡por favor no! No, no Conan, no hagas esto- la garganta me dolía de tanto gritar.

Cerca de mí, casi por milagro había una nueva grieta formándose, me deslice hasta ella y la pateé, con toda mi fuerza y enojo, no pare, seguí y seguí hasta que se separo lo suficiente para moverla con las manos, empuje el bloque de hielo y busque a Blassy. Lo vi flotar y lo tome de los brazos, lo arrastre hasta un lugar más firme, estaba pálido, no parecía respirar.

-Conan, resiste, Conan, no le hagas esto a Claudia, no le hagas estoy a la liga y a Haibara- le presionaba el pecho, no funcionaba-¡No me hagas esto a mí, egoísta infeliz!

Y lo escucho toser, el agua sale de su boca, un suspiro y una sonrisa salen de mí, no supe que mas hacer que darle un abrazo, pasando mi mano por su cabeza, descubriendo un poco de sangre, me saque la chaqueta cubriéndolo con ella, lo subo a mi espalda y comienzo a caminar.

-Iris…tu… ¿estás bien?- pregunta Conan con una voz muy débil.

-Sí, si lo estoy, tranquilo solo aguanta hasta llegar al hotel-

Seguimos por el bosque atravesando los pinos y la nieve, subíamos por cerro en donde nos deslizábamos sólo hace unas horas, la nieve se hacía más espesa, me torcí el tobillo cayendo de bruces a la nieve, tomaba aire para recuperarme y seguir, pero diviso una figura por los arboles, un aullido potente sale del lugar, y esbozo una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Bruma ven!-ella corrió hacia mí, lamiéndome-ayúdame, ven aquí.

Tomo a Conan y lo pongo en el lomo de Bruma, lo amarro con la chaqueta para más seguridad, retomando el camino. Al llegar a unos metros del edificio, tomo el comunicador de Blassy.

-¿Cómo era esto? A si- empecé la llamada.

-Iris que pasa, niña ¿dónde estabas?-el profesor parecía haber despertado de su siesta.

-Estoy afuera del hotel, venga rápido, Conan cayó a un lago congelado, lo traje aquí, traiga alguna manta o lo que sea pero rápido-

No entendí lo que me había dicho, pero supuse que estaba en camino. Desate a Conan de Bruma, el cae enzima mío, esta aun mojado, en eso abre los ojos y me sonríe.

-Gracias - hablaba con un hilo de voz.

-Que fuerte eres Kudo-le devuelvo la sonrisa.

El profesor y yo vamos al cuarto de él, solo nosotros y Haibara lo sabían, no queríamos preocupar a los demás, me senté en la cama y veía como atendía a Conan, le cambiaban la ropa mojada por un pijama, Haibara le revisaba la temperatura porque había agarrado una fiebre, yo lo único que hice fue ponerle un paño en la cabeza y salí del lugar. Me pare en el balcón de cuarto, quería sentir el viento en mi rostro y tratar de serenarme.

-Hola- era Haibara imitando mi postura.

-Que quieres- le dije cortante, realmente no quería ver a nadie.

-Más bien que quieres tú-

-Quiero que desaparezcas- eso iba más para mí.

-Conan está bien, no te tienes que preocupar, el es fuerte- ella se cruza de brazos.

-Esto fue por mi culpa, todo lo que ha pasado es por mi culpa, esa noche debió dejar que me disparaban.

-Pero te salvo porque no quería que cayeras en esa organización.

-Yo ya era parte de ella, solo no cumplí una orden y me quitaron todo-agache la cabeza.

-Por lo menos tenemos algo en común- me ira sonriendo ya había comprendido.

-¿Hermano?-

-Hermana- dejo de mirarme- mi nombre en la organización era…

-Sherry, el profesor me lo dijo, volviendo al tema… -

-Ya basta, estas cosas pasas, él no término como paleta helada-

-¿y eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?- el sarcasmo abundaba.

-No lo sé, decídelo tú-

-Ok, ¿sin rencores?- le extiendo mi mano.

-Sin resentimientos, ahora así amigas-

-Prefiero fugitivas de una asociación misteriosa unidas por casualidad-le doy una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Si… dejémoslo en amigas- me da unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al parecer Blassy se quedaría dormido hasta el día siguiente, la fiebre un persistía, Ayumi y Ai jugaban a la guerra de bolas de nieve, Genta y Mitsushiko habían ido a esquiar, y el profesor se había esfumado, yo me quede cuidando al chico, no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa.

-Disculpa por todo, por hacerte enojar, por meterme en las cosas que no me incumbían, bueno por cada estupidez que he hecho- le cambie el paño por uno más frio.

Me quede pensando y la imagen de él ahogándose no se borraba, desde que me conoció solo habían pasado cosas mal.

-Me acerque mucho a ti porque sabía que me ayudarías, pero solo te causo problemas-

-Iris…iris- Conan hablaba con muy despacio.

-Estoy aquí, cálmate- lo tome de la mano y se levanto.

-¿Como estas?- jadeaba mucho.

-Me lo pregunta el que casi queda como cubo de hielo, estoy bien, gracias- sonrió.

-¿Cómo… como llegamos aquí?-solo me miraba con un ojo, tosiendo.

-Te llevamos Bruma y yo, al parecer si se encariño contigo-

-me duele la cabeza- parecía un niño chiquito.

-No debiste levantarte, además del chapuzón, te golpeaste la detrás de la cabeza- lo tome de esta y lo recosté.

-No me trates así, me puedo cuidar solo- no puedo creer lo arrogante que es.

-Entonces debí dejarte en el agua, congelándote de lo lindo-me pare de la cama.

-Oye, te agradezco todo pero no te preocupes tanto por mí…-

-Permiso- salí del cuarto.

-Ya basta, no aguanto más esto, eres testaruda, persistente y fastidiosa.

-¡Si soy todo es porque me tienes aquí, porque no dejaste que me fuera el día después de recuperarme! ¡Lo único que has hecho a si callarme y regañarme! No eres mi padre para hacer eso-

-Es que… es que… eres insoportable, ni siquiera me quieres decir que sabes, si conoces a esos hombres de negro, hasta puedo pensar que-

-Que soy uno de ellos, ¡Sí! Lo era, mi nombre era Amareto, lo único que hacía era contrabando, estas feliz, seguro piensas que tenias razón en no confiar en una extraña.

-Lo siento, no que quería decir eso…-

-Pero ya lo dijiste Conan, me quedo muy claro, sabes- le di la espalda- te pareces algo en ellos, cuando obtienen lo que quieren, se desasen de uno.

-¡Yo no soy así! Jamás haría eso, entiende Iris, quiero lo mismo que tú, detenerlos.

-Te creo, pero no quiero detenerlos, quiero… quiero-

-Dime-

Tenía que salir, no podía mentirle pero menos decirle la verdad, se lo prometí a el que no atentaría con la vida de nadie, aunque jure lo opuesto por ellos. Conan se levanta tratando de detenerme, aun no tenía fuerza suficiente, lo tome antes de que cayera el suelo y lo volví a acostar, toque su frente, la fiebre había aumentado, le cambie de nuevo el paño de la cabeza por uno nuevo.

-Profesor, creo que a Blassy le subió la temperatura, es mejor que lo revise- le dije cuando él entraba al cuarto.

Haibara me había dicho algo, pero la ignore, cuando cerraron la puerta, pegue la espalda a ella, deslizándome hasta el suelo, escondiendo mi rostro entre las piernas.

-*No debí acercarme tanto a él, sólo hice que corra más peligro, poco a poco tengo que alejarme, lo suficiente para que no me sigan a una muerte segura, si los quiero debo apartarlos del riesgo, debo apartarlos de mí, es lo mejor para todos*-

Me pare y fui al cuarto que compartía con Haibara, me acosté mirando hacia el techo, gire mí cabeza y vi encima de la cama de la castaña unos libros, tome el de "La historia Interminable" y me interne en su mundo, me acuerdo que lo había leído a los 11 años.

-Qué casualidad, la emperatriz infantil y yo necesitábamos un nuevo nombre, la diferencia es que el suyo le salvaría la vida- cerré los ojos, imaginando como seria Fantasía, Atreyu o Fujur, y por fin caí en los brazos de Morfeo, en ese desastroso día.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonrisas fingidas, Un Rubio Oxigenado... y Un A sesinato

Iris

Nos pasamos en las montañas hasta el domingo en la tarde, Conan se la paso durmiendo todo ese día por las medicinas de su resfriado y con una linda venda en la cabeza, el profesor en el camino me regalo un comunicador parecido al del pequeño, no había mucho espacio en el auto, así que los niños se fueron a sus casas en un taxi, por en el escarabajo de Agasa había una caja enorme en la parte de atrás, también un pequeño hueco donde Blassy dormía plácidamente, en cabio yo pase la vergüenza de mi vida al ir en las piernas de Haibara.

-Realmente esto me destruye el orgullo-bufe mirando al profesor mientras este sonreía.

-Piénsalo bien, Conan ha estado en las piernas de Claudia, también moría de vergüenza, pero no por eso protestaba, más bien, creo que le gustaba-me tuve que contener para no despertarlo con la ola de carcajadas que trataba de frenar.

Al llegar a su casa, me baje de inmediato, tratando aparentar que no me importaba que Conan todavía no se bajara.

-Espera niña, te tengo otro regalo- puso sus manos en su espalda- y estoy segura que te va a gustar.

Ok, ya me está emocionando, únicamente pensaba *¡Que sea una moto! ¡Que sea una moto!*

-Cierra los ojos- le obedezco y estiro las manos- toma ¡SORPRESA!

-Es un… collar, en serio me vio cara de mascota- era un collar de perro rojo, que… decepcionante.

-¡Ay esta niña!- apunta a un pequeño dije plateado- esa es la sorpresa.

-Aquí dice… ¿esto es broma? No lo creo, ¿enserio?- casi digo palabras si coherencia.

-Te vi por la ventana del hotel el día del accidente, se notaba a leguas que la aprecias mucho.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! - no aguante y lo abrace, hasta que me suplicara que le dejara respirar- ¿y en donde esta?

-En la caja, dormida- me dice con una simpleza e ingenuidad.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero profesor, le agradezco pero le vuelve a hacer eso a mi Bruma y juro que usted va estar en esa caja.

Salgo corriendo de inmediato, mi cachorrita se abalanza sobre mí, dejándome completamente llena de baba.

Bruma se tuvo que quedar con el profesor, era evidente que si me la quedaba, Guzmán me sacaría a patadas de su casa, que por cierto al llegar solo estaba el susodicho durmiendo en su escritorio rodeado de latas de cerveza vacías. Luego Blassy y yo fuimos a la cocina, moría de hambre, saque un melón de él cerrando la puerta de la maquina, y veo una nota adhesiva que tenia escrito: "Papa, estaré en Osaka con la familia de Heiji, Claudia" con un dibujo de una carita feliz.

-Ya lo…-

-Si ya lo leí- me interrumpió mientras tenia la vista en una revista.

-Vaya que humor que tienes, hoy despertaste simpático-

Me quería matar con la mirada, yo no le di importancia, partí por la mitad el melón, me quede con una mitad y la otra para Blassy, me senté al frente de él y fui llenando el agujero negro que tenia por estomago.

-Vamos, come algo, sino yo te ayudo- balbucee con un gran pedazo de melón en la boca.

-Ten, toma- me lanza el melón por la mesa y case se me cae- no tengo hambre.

-Porque no me dices que hice ahora, además de darte un baño relajante en las montañas- le sonreí sínicamente, mientras el solo me da una mirada que decía "¿es enserio?".

-Y aun tienes esa sonrisa después de todo- me habla cansadamente, arrastrando las palabras-otras personas no tendría la capacidad de hacer eso con todo lo que nos pasa.

-Bueno… lo último que me dejo mi madre fue una sonrisa y esto- me saco un collar de debajo de mi camiseta- y aun quiero conservarlos.

-¿Qué significa la C?-mira detenidamente el dije.

-Clarisa, el nombre de mamá-también mire el dije dorado-sabes… te escuche hablar con tu familia por teléfono el otro día, no parecías muy a gusto, parecía como si ni siquiera quieres verlos.

-Es que ellos se la pasan peleando por tonterías y mamá me llama para decirme que hace papá-deja la revista en la esa y me mira fijamente- a la larga eso ya no te importa, y los ignoras.

-De toda la palabrería que dijiste, entendí que no valoras la familia que tienes- me apoye en el respaldo de la silla y mire al suelo- que niño no quisiera tener un papá escritor y una mamá actriz.

-No es que no los apreciase, es que por los viajes no hay buena… ¿Cómo decirlo?- se toca la barbilla y ira hacia el techo como buscando algo.

-¿Comunicación?-

-Sí, eso comunicación-le noto al segundo después que cambia su expresión y luego se levanta del asiento-disculpa, tengo que hacer algo.

Se va de cuarto corriendo hacia la escalera, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar su parte de melón, encajar la cuchara y comer una gran pedazo.

-¿Y ahora que le pico?-balbucee con la boca llena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Conan

Claro, se me había olvidado por completo, el rastreador que le puse a Gin, si tenía una escasa posibilidad podría saber donde estuvo. Al llegar a mi cuarto, encendí la laptop, conecte un cable USB al sistema de rastreo de mis lentes y comencé a buscar.

-Aun funciona, esto es…- no termine la frase, esto parecía suerte, demasiada suerte.

Registraba la ruta que había tomado, hasta que llegue al punto exacto de donde estaba, encendí el micrófono y escuche algo sospechoso, aunque era obvio de ellos.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- era una voz muy ronca- si le dice a alguien de nuestro golpe será el fin de todo y todos.

-No pudo haber ido lejos, Amareto muy golpeada-hablaban de Iris, la respiración se me agito un poco.

-Si le paso lo que creemos, debe estar con ellos, busque en las cercanías del lugar, si personas la vieron, ¡lo que sea!- el hombre golpea algo muy fuertemente- tú te harás cargo V# =- había interferencia, no escuchaba nada, solo un pitido tan agudo que me quite el micrófono.

La imagen del computador también se distorsionaba, hasta que la pantalla quedo con un mensaje de error del programa, casi consigo saber algo más y pasa esto.

-Esto es increíble- cerré el computado con enojo- ¡AAAA!- me tiro del pelo y por impulso golpe la pared.

-Sea lo sea que te haya molestado tanto, la pared no tiene la culpa- Iris estaba recargada en el umbral de la puerta.

-No estoy de humor para tus bromas- me recosté en la cama dándole la espalda a la pelirroja.

-Si eso es notorio, se que tiene que ver con esos- sentí que ella se sentó al lado mío- y lo sé porque nadie te hace enfadar como ellos además de mi.

-Te están buscando-me levante y la mire directamente- no pararan hasta que te… que nos hallen y nos… bueno ya sabes-

Bajo la mirada, su sonrisa había desaparecido, pasaron unos segundo muy incómodos hasta que su vista se volvió hacia mí, pero su mirada tenia ira.

-No debiste acercarte a mi ese día- arrastraba las palabras, como conteniéndose de gritar.

\- Y dejarte morir, acaso estás loca- me paro enfrente de ella, espetándole en la cara la tontería que había dicho.

-Si me hubieras dejado morir, no estarías en este embrollo-me grita alejándose de mí.

-Eso no importaría, ellos también nos buscan a nosotros, todos estamos metidos en el embrollo aunque no queramos- le devuelvo el griterío.

Iris se me acerca, queriendo me gritar, pero solo suelta un pesado suspiro y se recarga en la pared hasta llegar al suelo, escondiendo su rostro con su melena.

-El universo nos odia ¿no crees?-su mirada era triste, una suave sonrisa sale de su boca.

-Solo la suerte no está de nuestro lado- le copio la postura y miro hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Ella toma la cadena de su collar se lo desabrocha y lo pone en la palma de mi mano, lo veo más detenidamente y la letra C tenía una pequeña piedra azul.

-Ten, estoy segura que te ayudara, te da suerte-

-¿Y a ti te a traído suerte?-le pregunte en un tono sarcástico mientras mi vista estaba aun en el collar.

-Claro que si, aunque contradiga lo que dije, me dio suerte, porque estoy viva, estoy en una casa, y estoy contigo, pero creo que te ayudara mas a ti- me da unas palmadas en la espalda y su sonrisa reapareció- oye, porque no vamos a unas colinas que conozco, es genial, además cerca hay un lugar donde rentar cuatrimotos, ¿Qué dices?- me da la mano.

Asiento y corrimos por nuestras bicicletas, más bien la bicicleta de Claudia y la mía, la seguí por un recorrido de media hora hasta que llegamos al lugar de las cuatrimotos.

-¡Hey! eres Kutuba, Matso Kutuba- Iris le pregunto a un chico de al menos 18 años y de cabello negro hasta las orejas.

-Sí, pequeña que buscas- se agacho un poco, hablándole gentilmente.

-Quiero el número 17 por favor-

-Oye pequeña, esa es de una amiga mía y prometí que no se rentaría a nadie.

-Si lo sé, tu amiga es mi prima, Iris Atribuko, cierto- reconocí esa sonrisa picara de siempre.

-Vaya, conoces a Iris, pues entonces voy por "Lyra" en este mismo instante, oye te pareces mucho a "Zanahoria".

-¿tu lo conocías?-tome la tira de mi mochila, como jugueteando.

-Sip, Matt y yo nos conocíamos desde que llegue a Beika, ambos trabajábamos aquí reparando las cuatrimotos de su papá, que es el dueño.

-Ok, puedo…-

-Ni se te ocurra decirme zanahoria porque juro que te voy a perseguir con mi cuatrimoto para hacerte parte del pavimento- podía ver esa imagen en sus ojos, perturbador.

-Listo, pequeña aquí esta "Lyra" pero ten cuidado, es muy potente y el camino tiene mucho barro por la lluvia.

-Por favor deja de decirme pequeña, soy Verona y el es Conan, dos cosas más, el 14 para mi hermano y el equipo de seguridad.

-Listo y listo- nos entrega todo y a mí una cuatrimoto azul y para la pelirroja una negra.

-¿Crees que puedes llegar a la meta?-Verona se ponía el casco estando sentada en el vehículo.

-Es una broma claro que llegare antes que tu-le dije poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No me refiero a que llegues antes-hablaba entre risitas- digo que si llegaras a la meta vivo.

-¿Quieres comprobar?-encendí el motor, para ver cómo reaccionaba.

\- 3…-grito una voz mecánica desde un alta voz.

-2-escucho un "clic".

-1…ya-Verona toma su casco y lo lanza al aire, la carrera comienza.

El camino era traicionero, montículos, piedras y demás, varios de los que había en la carrera con nosotros perdían a mitad de camino, a cincuenta metros de la meta solo estábamos tres corredores, Verona, un chico de traje negro y yo. Todo parecía que ella iba a ganar, pero el de negro la rebasa, lanzándole unos pequeños clavos en el camino, haciendo que perdiera el control y frenara, también me detengo, junto a Verona, ambos viendo como el extraño ganaba.

-Qué diablos te pasa- Verona baja del vehículo hecha una furia hacia el desconocido.

Se quita el casco y vemos a un joven de la misma edad que el amigo de la pelirroja, los ojos verdes y rubio, mostrando en el rostro una expresión de orgullo.

-Este lugar es para niños, porque mejor no se van a jugar en otra parte-se agacha hasta la altura de Vero, dándole un suave golpe en la barbilla.

-Jamás me vuelvas a tocar imbécil- ella le aleja la mano de su rostro y le una cachetada, debo admitir que incluso a mi me dolió.

-Que te crees mocosa estúpida, no sabes con quien te metes- la toma justo del brazo zarandeándola, hasta tirarla al suelo.

-Hermana- me acerco a ella, sin evitar darle una mirada envenenada al chico.

-Que pasa aquí- un señor ya de la tercera edad nos llamo la atención a todos.

-Señor Kutuba, es que estos niños se metieron a este lugar sin permiso de nadie-

-Yo si les di el permiso-dijo Matso- ella es la prima de Iris papá, por favor no mientas, desde el mirador vi que hiciste trampa y golpeaste a la niña.

-Ni siquiera la toque, además no tienen como afirmarlo-

-Tienes pequeñas marcas en las manos porque apretaste los clavos en tus manos, y si eso no es suficiente aquí estas los que saque de tu chaleco… antes de que me tiraras-Verona le mostro los clavos mientras el rubio le mostraba una mueca de odio.

-Por favor Dobure, vete ahora mismo de aquí, tú no eres dueño de este lugar-le dice Matt al rubio amenazante.

-Mmj… por ahora-se acerca al moreno, luego le da la espalda y se va del lugar.

-Rubio oxigenado-dice Verona toándose del brazo derecho-¿Quién diablos era?

-Sheiky Dobure hijo de Jaibo Dobure, es un ingeniero millonario que quiere comprar este lugar, su hijo siempre viene para perjudicarnos diciéndole a las personas falsedades y haciendo lo que te hicieron pequeña.

-No por mí no se preocupe, lo que importa ahora… es atraparlo y hacerle cirugía plástica con una cuatrimoto- el anciano y su hijo rieron ante el comentario.

-Vaya, eres igual a nuestra pelirroja, saben porque no se quedan a cenar, teneos pescado, rameen y muchas otras cosas ¿Qué dicen?-nos pregunta gentil, mientras le ofrece la mano a Verona.

-Está bien, si no es abuzo de hospitalidad-le correspondí la sonrisa

-Claro que no, pasen mi casa es su casa-nos invito a pasar.

Llegamos al comedor, donde solo comimos un poco de pescado antes de que llegara un hombre de la misma edad que Kutuba padre, solo que mas corpulento y una irada de superioridad, se presento como Jaibo Dobure, el papá del "rubio oxigenado", también estuvo en la cena, donde hubo mucho silencio incomodo por cada frase que salían de los dos caballeros, además de un hombre algo tétrico, del que no supimos el nombre solo que era casi como el sirviente de la casa. Al terminar, Dobure, Matso y Kutuba padre son acompañaron a la salida para esperar un autobús porque estaba muy oscuro para ir el bicicleta.

-No sabe cómo le agradezco, eso estuvo tan delicioso como lo que preparaba la señora Nila-dijo Verona con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Como sabes que mi esposa se llamaba Nila-se le acerco el anciano a la pelirroja que puso una cara que a leguas decía "ya metí la pata"

-Es que mi prima me hablo mucho de ella, y por ver al marido y al hijo veo que fue una mujer maravillosa- ambos se rieron, esta vez no tuve que intervenir.

-Sera mejor que prenda el letrero, así podrán caminar más tranquilos-Matso fue corriendo al interruptor.

Al prender el cartel vimos una cuerda con un bulto colgando, no se veía bien aunque iluminaba mucho.

-Necesito tu reloj-

-¿Qué cosa?-no le entendí bien, hablo muy rápido.

-¡Que me des tu reloj!- se lo doy, luego busca el botón para prender la linterna integrada.

Verona la apunta hacia el bulto y vemos un cuerpo colgado, su torso estaba descubierto mostrado muchas cortada, estaba de espaldas hasta que una pequeña brisa lo gira y vemos el rostro de un rubio, con los ojos y la boca abierta. Nos quedamos estáticos, de verdad era una escena escalofriante, el señor Dobure se le adelanto a Verona y cayó de rodillas.

-¡HIJO, HIJO!-sus gritos eran desgarradores.

Verona apago la linterna y se acerco a mí, devolviéndome el reloj y caminando unos pasos lejos dándome la espalda, luego giro la cabeza hacia el cuerpo encarnando las cejas, hasta que su expresión se sereno.

-Murió asfixiado luego apuñalado, la cuerda no fue la causante-dijo la pelirroja mas para si misma.

-¡HIJO…HIJO!-los gritos seguían y seguían por parte de Dobure.

-¿Asesinato?-pregunta ella.

-Asesinato-le respondo cortante, mirando una vez más a Sheiky.


	12. Chapter 12

La Cicatriz

Conan

Después de ver el cuerpo, Verona no se acerco a nadie que no fuera yo para recolectar evidencia, hasta que resolví que Dobure padre fue el asesino, al parecer lo había hecho para conseguir la fortuna de su difunta esposa ya que Sheiky era el heredero universal y obtener más rápido la propiedad por el futuro desprestigio del lugar por el crimen.

El inspector Megure nos llevo a casa en su auto, estaba en medio de Ran y la pelirroja en los asientos traseros,

la ultima miraba por la ventana, no había dicho ni media palabra en toda la noche, tal vez era que no quería meterse por ser amiga de Matso. Cerró los ojos, sosteniendo su cabeza en la ventana, la mire un rato fijándome mucho en el flequillo que ocultaba su ojo, luego en su pelo tan despeinado y rebelde. Jugaba con mi videojuego portátil mientras llegamos a casa, Verona fue la última en bajarse, se tambaleaba un poco.

-¿Te sientes bien?-puse mis manos en mi chaqueta.

-Sí, lo estoy no te preocupes- arrastraba las palabras, no le creí nada de que me dijo.

Al entra a la oficina de Kogoro, la pelirroja se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta unos segundo, escuchaba que respiraba dificultosamente, poniendo su mano izquierda bajo su flequillo, trate ayudarla pero me aparto de un empujón, me acerque de nuevo, se giro hacia mí, haciendo que mi mano le levantara el flequillo del ojo, vi una gran marca que terminaba en su sien izquierda.

-Lo siento-fue en lo único que pensé.

La respiración de ella se oía dificultosa, su mirada mostraba un miedo como nunca lo vi en ella, me aparto y corrió hacia la escalera, pensé en seguirla pero no era lo ideal, había cometido un gran error, lo peor es que no sabía cuál.

-¿Qué paso con la pequeña entrometida?, que no va a cenar-dijo el tío Kogoro.

-No le digas así papá, Verona me dijo que tenía que estudiar para una prueba mañana-Ran le explicaba mientras el bigotudo bebía una lata de cerveza.

-*Diablos, la prueba la olvide por completo*-pensé, si evitar poner mi cara de aburrimiento.

-Aunque sea adoptada, es igual de malcriada que este ¡Hip! Niño-balbuceaba el detective como si tuviera toda la razón del mundo- pero conmigo no será así o si no le daré una golpiza que no olvidara…-

No aguante esas palabras, golpe la mesa fuertemente, la mano me dolía un poco.

-¡Conan!-me desaprobó Ran.

-¿Qué te pico, niño?-pregunto extrañado el tío Kogoro, sin soltar antes un hipo.

-Voy a mi cuarto Ran, también tengo que estudiar-les informe con una sonrisa totalmente falsa, me levante del suelo y camine a mi cuarto.

No podía dejar de pensar en la sarta de estupideces de Mouri y en la reacción de Verona, tal vez era tiempo de disculparme, aunque aun no tenía claro porque. Toque tres veces la puerta, al abrir vi a la pelirroja, era como si en su rostro no hubiera ni el más mínimo rastro de esa humanidad y alegría, se veía muy fría y mecánica .Me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que entrara, le correspondí y entre a la habitación, Verona se acostó y yo me quede de pie.

-Solo dime las disculpas fingidas y luego lárgate-escupió con leve tono de tristeza.

-Te las daría si solo me dices porque-me senté en una silla de escritorio junto a su cama-lo único que quería era saber si estabas bien, solo eso.

-Ok, no estaba bien del todo- suspiro pesadamente y su rostro volvió a la normalidad- casi me quedo dormida en el auto cuando me dio una jaqueca enorme, no quise alarmar a nadie y me quede callada, pero este dolor fue diferente a los demás…-guardo silencio unos segundo mirando sus pies.

-¿Qué cosa?, no sentiste un malestar, algo grave-tal vez su traumatismo se agravo.

-No, cálmate, lo diferente fue que vi nuevos recuerdos…-me miro seriamente.

-Algo importante de seguro-le di una sonrisa.

-Para como estoy todo es importante, entre ellos está uno muy raro, estaba en un parque era bello ese día, veía jugar a…a- espeso a titubear-¡Ah! Mi hermano, no me gusta hablar mucho de él, en fin mientras lo veía jugar, alguien se sentó a mi lado, era… era Gin.

Verona lo conocía, apretaba su puño seguro que para ella eso era una puñalada, temblaba un poco.

-Si quieres dejamos esta conversación para otra ocasión-le hable gentilmente.

-Querías que hablara, pues escúchame… el recuerdo fue confuso hasta llegar a casa luego llego otro cuando me apoye en el umbral, había una mujer de cabellera rubia ahorcándome con el antebrazo, riéndose de mí, sus ojos eran fríos y crueles-Verona entrelazo su brazos entre las rodillas.

-De casualidad, es mujer… ¿Le llamaban Vermont?-le dije firme, ya no estaba para indirectas, y la misma mirada de horror apareció, al menos pasajeramente-ella…

-Si-me cortó y silencio- y lo último fue que mientras ella me inmovilizaba, Gin se acerco a mí… con un cuchillo, me tomo del cabello y me hizo este regalito-se levanto el flequillo mostrando nuevamente la gran marca.

-No recuerdas algo mas, no se sobre tus padres-le propuse para quitarle el peso de recordar esa barbaridad.

-Mmj, Kudo lo único que recuerdo de ellos son sus voces y el rostro de papá-me respondió- lo que sí recuerdo fueron las últimas palabras que Gin me dijo "Esto es por traicionarnos, esto por tratar de matarme-así que fue verdad, si quería matarlo-y esto es para que nunca olvides que nos perteneces"

Paso un largo momento de silencio, hasta que vi por fin una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Verona. Me miro de esa forma picara y gentil de siempre.

-No debiste venir para disculparte- puso una mano en mi hombro- fue una tontería compórtame así, si me puse como histérica fue porque la rubia había hecho lo mismo.

-Lo sien…-

-No, dije sin disculpas-me atajo- como dicen "Eres…buenos somos personas buenas que le han pasado cosas malas"-me miro de esa forma tierna- y hablando de cosas malas, hay que estudiar para la prueba de matemáticas.

Así pasamos toda la noche resolviendo ejercicios, preguntándonos entre sí, pasado unas dos horas cada quien se fue a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. OMNICIENTE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ella es la otra pequeña detective-dijo Sonoko a Ran viendo a la pelirroja.

-Así es, su nombre es Verona y es la hermana de Conan, llego hace unos días-le señalo a la niña que solo las miraba como si nada.

-Espero que no sea igual de aguafiestas que su hermano-Sonoko se acerco a ella con la mirada sarcástica.

-*Kudo tenía razón, esta chica es tan hueca con una modelo*-Verona pensó mostrando una sonrisita falsa-hermana Ran ¿qué es esa carta?

-¡Ah! Esto es una invitación del papá de Sonoko para la exposición de unas joyas en el museo de Beika esta noche, será muy elegante hasta tengo mi vestido-dijo la castaña con mucha emoción, la que la niña correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Exacto, y yo modelare la joya más valiosa de la exhibición, la "Lágrima del Sol"-dijo Sonoko en un tono orgulloso.

-*la "Lágrima del Sol* sé que he escuchado de ella pero en donde-La pelirroja pensó con la mano en la barbilla.

-Genial, será interesante ver esas joyas no es así Verona-entro Conan guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Y quién dice que ustedes par de colados irán a la fiesta?-Sonoko se nos acerco enojada con la manos en la cintura.

-Pero claro que pueden ir podrán ocupar la invitación de Shinichi, que de seguro no ira, si lo veo-Ran golpea el muro dejándolo con grietas.

Verona mira al pequeño detective que estaba entre sonrojado y asustado.

-Bueno, ok, ok-dijo fastidiada Sonoko.

-Espera, Verona-chan no tiene ropa elegante, eso significa que-Ran miro a su amiga como cómplices-¡Compras!-dices al unisonó.

La pelirroja mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para expresar un rotundo no, pero las dos adolescentes la toman de las manos y la arrastra hacia la salida.

-¡Conan-kun, sálvame!-

Kudo solo sonreía y se despedía de ella con la mano para luego carcajearse y decirse para si mismo…

-Pobre Verona, yo no le deseo a nadie esa tortura-


	13. Chapter 13

La gala en el museo y Un invitado Sorpresa

Esperaba a las chicas de las compras en la oficina, viendo constantemente el reloj pues a las ocho p.m empezaría la fiesta, lo único que me divertía era ver como Kogoro se arreglaba una y otra vez la corbata de moño.

Por fin habían llegado, solo se podían ver a Ran y Sonoko, Verona…ni sus luces.

-Están listos-preguntaron al mismo tiempo-3…2…1… ¡taran!

Vi a la pelirroja con mi misma ropa, chaqueta azul, camisa blanca, corbatín de moño…en fin todo el conjunto, lo único que hacia diferencia era que usaba una falda en vez de shorts.

-Que les parece, está hecha una monada-dijo Sonoko.

-Si, además cuando buscábamos vestidos o les quedaban mal o se escapaba-Ran dejo unos bolso de compras en el suelo-hasta que Sonoko tuvo la idea de vestir a Verona igual que Conan-kun.

-Enserio, estaban tan eufóricas que casi me llevan a un oculista para tener tus mismos lentes-La pelirroja me susurro al oído.

Ya a las siete y media salimos de casa para toparnos con dos autos Mercedes-Benz negros, que estaban detrás de el señor Suzuki, enseguida saludo a Mouri, Ran, Verona y a mí, dicho señor y el "gran detective" se fueron en el otro auto, en el camino las chicas hablaban y hablaban, Verona miraba por la ventana con el seño fruncido.

-¿En qué piensas?-trate de iniciar conversación.

-En la "Lagrima del Sol", he escuchado de ella, es una de las más valiosas y raras en el mundo-me dice en voz baja para no llamar la atención-incluso hay una leyenda sobre ella.

-¿Una leyenda?-no lo sabía.

-Sí, dice que el que la tenga en su posesión nada ha de dañarlo, según sobre un guerrero enamorado del sol, la luna se puso celosa-continuo después de llegar al edificio- y lo mato, el sol entristeció, derramando una lagrima dorada, que lo devolvió a la vida en forma de estrella y dicha lagrima se fundió con el escudo del guerrero, lo que hizo que tomara esa forma.

-Valla, desde cuando lo sabes- caminábamos hacia la entrada.

-Desde que lo leí en internet-me sonríe guiñándome el ojo.

En el salón estaban múltiples figuras famosas, actores, críticos, arquitectos, políticos, etc. Había pedestales con cajas de vidrios, que exhibían las joyas, anillos, diamantes y la atracción principal en el centro.

-Hay rayos laser-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-fíjate, en las esquinas superiores de los muros, y disimilados en los pedestales cercanos a la lagrima.

-Seguramente vendrá por el techo, o tal vez disfrazado-pensé en voz alta.

-¿Hablas de Kaito Kid?-me pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Como lo sabes, yo nunca te hable de él-

-Tú no pero Kogoro si, cuando hablaba por teléfono con Megure-paso su mano por su flequillo arreglándolo- anoto la carta de Kid, que era referente a la lágrima, yo no te dije nada pues pensé que ya lo sabías.

Cuanto más te guardas pelirroja.

Toda las luces se apagaron menos un reflecto que apuntaba al señor Suzuki, una música de elevador como fondo, luego cambio una más moderna y muchas chicas pasaban frente a todos luciendo las joyas, garbo y estilo por fuera y egocentrismo por dentro.

-Te imaginas a Kid disfrazado de una modelo-me susurro Verona al oído.

Solté una risita al imaginarlo con vestido y peluca, pero de que es capaz de eso, lo es y de mucho mas.

Veinte minutos después, fue la entrada triunfal de Sonoko, un vestido negro entallado, muy escotado y por la cara de su papá, no era el vestido esperado. En su pecho llevaba la codiciada joya, un diamante amarillo en forma de escudo, tal como Verona me lo dijo.

-Prepárate Kudo-Verona me tomo del hombro.

No paso nada…aun.

La fiesta continuo tranquila, solo algunos rostros públicos con copas demás, algo aun me inquietaba, los rayos laser tenían pequeñas luces verdes para saber que funcionaban (lo comprobé con una vista ultravioleta de mis lentes, gracias profesor), pero las de los pedestales cercanos era de color rojo.

-Bien damas y caballeros-anuncio Suzuki-empezaremos la subasta de la colección de joyas, empezando por la estrella, la "Lagrima del Sol".

Estaba solo, pero me entretuve escuchando como los ricos se peleaban por una joya que usarían sus esposas con adorno, además de los mismos maridos. De improviso sentí un brusco apretón en mi hombro, Verona me dio la vuelta, mirándome seriamente.

-Ya lo descubrí Conan, descubrí el truco de Kaito Kid-

-¡¿Qué?!- me separe un poco de ella.

-Los laser de los 5 pedestales de ahí- apunto el lugar- son comunes y corrientes, son de juguetes.

-Podemos detenerlo, acabaríamos su truco antes de que lo empezara- sonreí encarnando las cejas.

-A la 1… a las 2-gritaba Suzuki.

-Ok, rápido, según la carta atacaría…-no termino la frase.

-Y a las 3-, hubo un apagón.

Estaba completamente oscuro solo se podía ver dichos láseres rojos, las luces se unían en el centro de salón donde estaba la joya, una luz blanca emana del techo, mostrando la figura del ladrón fantasma de pie sobre el pedestal central…Kaito Kid.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ha llegado la entretención de la noche, por la lagrima ofrezco… un acto de magia.

De su capa salió humo, me tape la nariz por si acaso, buscaba a Iris cuando otro reflector la ilumino, ambos nos miramos.

-¡Ah! Tu pequeña, ¿Quieres ser parte de mi ilusión?-Kid pegunto con una sonrisa.

Salto del pedestal hasta nosotros, la tomo de la cintura hasta llevarla a su espalda, dio un nuevo salto, hacia la oscuridad.

-¡Verona!-grite, sujetando fugazmente su mano.

-¡Conan!-

La cortina del ventanal del salón se abrió mostrando la luna en su esplendor, Kid me miro nuevamente, me guiño un ojo y rompió en cristal sin siquiera tocarlo.

La luz regreso, me quede estático se la había llevado, a Verona y a la lagrima ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Iris

No sabía qué diablos pasaba solo me cubrí la cabeza al cruzar el vidrio, llegando al suelo Kid me bajo de sus brazos, más bien salte de el al igual que Harry de Hagrid golpeándome fuertemente las rodillas. Lo quede mirando, parecía escena de película su figura iluminada por la luna fueron largos segundos de silencio hasta que…

-¿Son blancos?- apunto hacia mi

No lo entendí al principio, luego vi que tenía las piernas abiertas recordando la bendita falda que compro Sonoko, las cerré en seco sin poder evitar que la cara me ardiera de vergüenza.

-¿Por, porque me trajiste aquí… me conoces?-le pregunte tratando de ser firme.

-No lo creo-tiro la joya al aire- pero estoy seguro que Kudo te hablo de mi- la atrapo sonriéndome.

El sabe de Kudo, si salgo viva de esto le pediré una buena explicación al pequeño detective.

-Tal vez te paso lo mismo que a él, que edad tienes- se me acerco extendiéndome la mano caballerosamente.

-Si supones eso de mi, también deberías suponer mi edad no- le tome la mano levantándome-otra cosa ¿tienes alguna razón para secuestrarme?

-Solo darle un susto al pequeño, incluirte en nuestros encuentros y…-no termino, quedo mirando al horizonte.

-¿y?-

-Creo que la conversación será para otro día, tenemos que volar de aquí- me tomo nuevamente de la cintura, volviendo a correr y yo pensando *no de nuevo*

Me llevo hasta el punto más alto del jardín, una torre, presiono un botón y su capa se volvió en un parapente o algo así.

-Hey espera, creí que lo de volar no era enserio- le dije sin ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Volar, es parte de la ilusión-se tiro nuevamente al vacio.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-

Cerré los ojos instintivamente, y por el viento, cuando pude abrirlos vi una estupenda vista, Kid solo me miraba a mí y hacia al frente, me mostraba seria en todo momento, pues pensaba que si le sonreía caería en su juego de niño.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Sí, es genial-lo mire.

Todo parecía raramente tranquilo, hasta que un fuerte movimiento nos saco de esa tranquilidad, mire hacia atrás y vi una agujero en el parapente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-le grite.

-Unos viejos amigos-miro también hacia atrás-solo hazme un favor… no te sueltes.

Comenzó a volar en zigzag, mire hacia abajo, unos hombres con pistolas nos perseguían por tierra, por la vestimenta no era policías y por la misma sentí miedo, pues era la ropa negra que "ellos" usarían.

Kid esquivaba las balas ágilmente, yo parecía diciéndole "arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha", siempre mirando al suelo fijándome en esos hombres, no le tome tanta importancia a sus armas hasta ver una francotiradora, disparo muchas veces, las suficientes para hacernos caer en especifico a un rio.

Perdí de vista a Kid, en el agua el peso de la tela y los fierros me sumergían poco a poco, siguiendo con mi "buena suerte", unos de los fierros me atrapo el cuello dejándome sin respiración.

Aguante el aliento hasta poder zafarme debajo del agua, mire hacia abajo, casi trago el rio de ver a Kid al fondo de él, nade hacia él para atragantarme con agua de nuevo por ver un muñeco con su ropa, mientras nadaba hacia la superficie pensaba "voy a matarte Kid". Me recosté en la orilla, se sentó cerca de mi también se acostó diciéndome la pregunta que me reventó hasta el orgullo "¿Te gusta nadar?

-¡AHHHHHH! ¡PEDAZO DE ANIMAL, CASI ME CONGELO LAS IDEAS POR TU CULPA!… ¡IDIOTA!-me abálense sobre el golpeándolo en la cara (bueno háganse una idea).

-¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUITENME A ESTE GREMBLIN DE ENCIMA!-gritaba desesperado.

Le daba cachetadas, rasguños y todo lo que podía cuando Kid no me detenía, hasta quitarle el sombrero y el monóculo de un manotazo. Vi su rostro detenidamente esa cara, ese pelo, esto…tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Kuroba?-le dije acercándome a él, casi asechándolo.

Me miro de la misma forma por cinco incómodos segundos, hasta cambiar su expresión como si acabara de entender algo importante.

-¿Atribuko?-lo dijo en mi mismo tono.

Volví a ver ese "mago pervertido" de la secundaria que me hacia trucos de magia para verme la ropa interior, ambos soltamos una risilla, le quería hablar pero las sirenas policiales interrumpieron ese momento, al llegar las patrullas varias palomas lo rodearon y desapareció en un mar de plumas bañado por luz de luna, y yo la espectadora cubierta por la capa blanca del ladrón.

Los policías pasaban de un lado a otro frente a mí, un inspector gritaba como un loco a sus subordinados, aun tenia la capa puesta, por una extraña sensación de seguridad y sobre todo… ¡DE FRIO!

Casi atropellando a muchos oficiales paro otra patrulla de la que bajaron Kogoro, Ran muy preocupada, Sonoko también y por ultimo mi "hermanito", sabía que estaba igual de preocupado aunque se mostraba serio.

-¿Estás bien?-se me acerco con la misma seriedad.

-Tomando en cuenta por lo que pasado-me arrope más con la capa-creo sí, estoy bien.

-Eres un imán de problemas, Atribuko-me sonríe sarcástico.

-O si, claro "San Conan virgen y mártir"- me le acerque- aunque lo de virgen lo estoy dudando.

Desvió la mirada, con la cara enrojecida y mi sonrisa molestándolo. Metí mi mano libre al bolcillo de mi chaqueta, sentí algo en ella que saque de inmediato y parecía escena del Titanic, la "Lagrima del Sol" estaba en mi chaqueta. Conan puso la cara de "esconde esa cosa de inmediato (que especifico), nos miramos y sonreímos.

\- "Mago pervertido"-dije entre pequeña risa. Conan me miraba extrañado hasta que cambio de nuevo su mirada, fijándola en el mismo punto que yo, la Luna.


	14. Chapter 14

Secretos y Dolor Bajo la Luz de la Luna

Conan

Un par de días desde lo de Kid y Verona, todo pareció tranquilo a excepción de que a la ultima le había dado un catarro según ella "inaguantable" y una rara manía por llevar puesta la capa de él (Kid) en casa del profesor, pues por dicho resfriado no pudo ir a clases, un alivio para ella. Fui a visitarla y a darle una pistola de Mouri al profesor Agasa para que la reparara.

-¿Sigues aun con ese trapo?-le pregunte a la pelirroja con todo mi sarcasmo.

-¿Sigues aun con esos lentes "ojos de mosca"?-arqueo la ceja y sonrió- pues estamos a mano, si aun lo tengo es porque se lo devolveré, ¿contento?

-Dudo mucho que el regrese por esa capa-

-Tú a tus ideas y yo a las mías, en otras cosas, no puedo creer que Mouri te mande con una pistola, a ti "un niño inocente y sin malos pensamientos"-me despeina y se sienta en el sillón del living.

-Ya, cállate-le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Terminaron con la pelea de hermanitos?-apareció Haibara con una revista en la mano.

-Y tú qué haces con esa bata, solía pensarlo pero nunca me imagine que en verdad fueras una científica loca-Verona puso cara de inocencia.

Ai casi la mata con la mirada, por mi parte trate de no reír para no llevarme la misma suerte.

-¡A! una cosa, Mitsuko me pidió que te entregara esto-saque de mi mochila una caja de chocolates.

-Mmj, no sé si reír o llorar… ¡ya se! Mejor me como los chocolates- los cuales no duraron ni 5 minutos.

-Listo Shinichi la pistola esta reparada, aunque no sé porque la necesita-la miro por un rato y la dejo en un mueble.

-La quiere para creerse 007-dijo Verona recostada en un sillón con cara de aburrimiento.

-Profesor, necesito esto-Haibara le dio una lista- quiero crear más antídoto, Kudo me ha estado molestando con eso toda la semana.

Verona me miro con cara de "te descubrí pillo", le dije a Ai específicamente que no le dijera a nadie en especial a la pelirroja, tal vez haría algo totalmente irracional, como ella.

-¡AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY QUE ABURRIDO! Luego me cuentan como les va con el experimento, yo me voy a dormir, ya no aguanto la cabeza.

Haibara la miro unos segundos y su vista regreso al profesor, tome la revista que ella estaba leyendo y comencé a ver los artículos.

-Bueno, creo que podre conseguir todo esto para mañana, si quieres puedes avanzar algo del trabajo con los químicos del laboratorio ¿te parece Shiho?- ella asintió

Verona se detuvo, estuvo unos segundos en silencio hasta que por fin profirió palabra.

-Haibara, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-hablo en voz baja.

-Shiho…-dijo dudosa.

-¡Tu nombre completo!-subió el tono repentinamente.

-Shiho Miyano-me miro fugazmente.

-Mmj, curioso es nombre lo había escuchado antes-camino hacia nosotros con paso lento-Creo que alguna vez escuchaste los nombres de "Clarisa y Roy"-Haibara comenzó a temblar, Verona se acerco al mueble donde estaba la pistola-espero que sí, porque… ¡POR TI MURIERON!

Verona nos tiro a mí y al profesor la capa de Kid, en cuanto me la quite de la cara, la vi apuntándole a Ai.

-Todo comenzó con tu nombre, mi papá había detenido un camión con contrabando de la organización, yo aun no era parte, los hombres dijeron tu nombre y mis padres se involucraron con ellos para alcanzarte, pensaban que si te atrapaban y te hacían hablar, atraparían a los demás…-tuvo una mirada de odio que jamás le vi a nadie.

-Iris, ¡basta ya no continúes con esto!-trate de acercarme.

Nos apunto y disparo dos veces, nos agachamos y los tiros dieron a la pared, esa misma mirada se volvió hacia mí.

-¡No interfieran!-nos grito.

-Yo, y-yo solo los vi una vez, y nada más-Ai intento defenderse.

-Sí, fue uno de sus primeros trabajos en la organización, me dijeron que tú con solo mirarlos, supiste de inmediato que eran policías, me hablaban mucho de ti y como te ayudarían pero cuando los atraparon, tu desapareciste te esperaron confiaron en ti, y solo desapareciste, te dieron una carta pidiéndote ayuda, contestándoles con tu huida.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho-los ojos de Ai estaban rojos.

-Lo sientes, con un lo siento no los devolverás, no sé qué fue de ellos, no sé si enterraron su cuerpos, ¡si mi hermano está con vida!-por fin hablo de él-ya no podre hacer nada, no podre acompañar a mi hermano a la escuela, no podre tener una vida normal, ¡TU Y ESOS BASTARDOS ME DEJARON MUERTA EN VIDA!-grito con toda su fuerza.

Bajo la cabeza, las manos le temblaban, nadie dijo ninguna palabra era con una campo minado y las palabras fueran un paso a ellas.

-Prometí…le prometí a mi padre dos cosas, darle un tiro en la cabeza a Gin y a quien causo todo este infierno con solo su nombre…ahora, por lo menos cumpliré parte de mi promesa.

Le apunto en la cabeza, ya no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, me interpuse entre ella y Haibara, Verona forcejeaba y empujaba, le decía que parara, pero me escuchaba en ese momento no era ella.

Hasta que un ruido me desconcertó, ambos quedamos paralizados, un tiro se le había escapado, no lo sé pero no podía mirar nada que no fuera la angustiada expresión de Verona.

-No-dio un pequeño susurro ahogado.

Me gire y por suerte había dado en el piso, ella también había prestado atención al suelo y en cuanto me miro, le di con una aguja con somnífero de mi reloj, la atrape antes de que cayera, la mire unos segundos, me distraje por un ruido ahogado, Haibara cayó de rodillas y se abrazo a ella misma, con lagrimas desbordándose de sus ojos.

-Profesor ayúdeme, llevémosla a su cuarto-la levanto y nos fuimos.

Al acostarla vi un pequeño hilo saliendo que su frente… ¡DIABLOS ES SANGRE!

-¡Profesor, Iris está sangrando!, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ooo! Vaya de seguro la herida se abrió-se acerco a ella tomando un pequeño botiquín.

-¿De qué habla?-estaba confundido.

-Veras Shinichi, el día después del viaje a las montañas, Iris-chan me dijo que tenía un pequeño problema y me mostro la cicatriz debajo de su flequillo…-saco algo del botiquín.

-Espere, espere, espere ¿Usted lo sabia…antes que yo?-lo interrumpí.

-Déjame continuar, cuando vi esa herida no estaba cicatrizando bien, de hecho estaba infectándose, me dejo curarla haciendo prometer que no te diría nada-enhebro el hilo y lo mordió.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me dijo que ya te había causado demasiados problemas y no quería hartarte con uno más-me miro algo severo.

-Una cosa más, porque no se notaba la sutura cuando vi su cicatriz-

-Porque lo cosí con esto-me mostro el hilo transparente-lo había inventado hace poco, después de un tiempo esto se desintegraría con antibióticos que ayudaría a la cicatrización, pero por lo ocurrido, no llego al tiempo y se rompió.

Baje la mirada, y la devolví al rostro de Verona, me quede así hasta que el profesor se había ido. Me iba cuando una pequeña brisa me alerto, estaba de espaldas a unos pasos de la ventana, logre hacer una sonrisa forzada y me di vuelta.

-Con que ella tenía razón-dije viendo la figura iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Era Kaito Kid, viéndome directamente sin esa sonrisa burlona, sentado de pintillas en la ventana.

-Así es, vine por mi capa-la sostenía con la mano derecha- y por algo más.

-Pues dilo, de seguro es la "Lagrima del Sol"-quite mi sonrisa-tómala y luego vete.

-Que equivocado estas, vengo por Iris-se puso su capa.

El sabe de Iris, trate de no mostrar impresión, pero por su expresión lo había notado.

-Ella nunca haría algo para dañar a alguien, y por lo que se nota jamás te haría nada, la conozco lo suficiente para afirmarlo, ha pasado por cosas dolorosas, aun más para llegar a esta situación, solo has esto…-me dio la espalda dispuesto a volar.

-¿Qué?-

-No le hagas daño, protégela-

Pro-protegerla, me dejo desconcertado. Ya se había ido dejando en el suelo una carta con ese típico dibujo, volví a mirar a Verona, puse un paño frio en su frente para que bajara su fiebre, tenía una idea, sabía que era arriesgada pero que daría resultado, deje la pistola cargada en el mueble y me fui, hable un rato con Haibara y fui a lo que más necesitaba y que dudo que tendría…un tranquilo sueño.

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

NARRADOR OMNICIENTE

Kid volaba libre sobre Beika, con su capa devuelta, pensando en muchas cosas, sobre todo en su amiga de la secundaria que volvió a ver, como una niña.

-Iris…-suspiro pesadamente-¿Pero qué?

Un papel estaba en la capa, Kid lo tomo y comenzó a leer el mensaje escrito en el.

Tengo que hablar contigo, por favor veámonos en el café "Eclipse" a las 3 p.m, necesito ver a Kuroba no al ladrón del guante blanco, por favor

Iris

P.D: Mago pervertido

-Creo que tengo una cita, con una niña-Kid sonrió y siguió su vuelo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dolor de Cabeza y de Conciencia**_

Iris

Me duele mucho la cabeza, recuerdo que estaba con el profesor en su casa y ahora estoy en la oficina de Mouri, tal vez Kudo me trajo aquí. Estaba oscuro, demasiado, pues lo supe al golpearme el pie con una mesita, encontré una linterna.

-Que fue eso-pensé, un ruido afuera me asusto-¿Quién es? ¿Conan-kun?-pregunte en alto

Me acerque a la puerta que conducía a la salida, no había nada ni nadie.

-Vaya eran imaginaciones mías-sonreí un poco y me devolví.

Cerré la puerta, me di vuelta y… lo vi… ¡ERA EL BASTARDO DE GIN!, intente gritar pero me tapo la boca azotándome a la puerta.

-Cuanto tiempo, Atribuko Iris…No debería decir Edogawa Verona-su mirada y su sonrisa me congelaba la sangre-no puedo creer que sigas viviendo en el cuerpo de una niña.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sabe mi verdadera identidad?-me mente se agolpaba con eso.

-Verona-chan ¿Verona-chan que ocurre? ¿Qué es ese ruido?-Rayos era Conan.

Gin me volteo a la puerta, me puso a su altura, aun tapándome la boca, y yo tratando de gritar "Corre Kudo, sálvate" era inútil.

-Mira bien cuál es el final de las personas…-me ronroneo en el oído- El final de las personas con las cuales te has involucrado.

-¿Verona estas bien?-vi su silueta en la puerta.

Él preparo la pistola esperando a que Kudo entrara, aun trataba de gritar o zafarme pero más me lastimaba

-Voy a entrar-¡ALEJATE MIENTRAS PUEDES IDIOTA!

-Verona-era todo.

-¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Abrí los ojos, todo fue… fue…fue una pesadilla. Mire a mi alrededor estaba en mi cuarto que Agasa me dio, en eso un pensamiento bello de mi cabeza se materializo en palabras, o en corto, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue…

-Mierda-pase mi mano por mi rostro.

Me di cuenta de dos cosas después, una pistola estaba en el mueble al lado de mi cama, debo admitir que me asuste, pues se parecía a la de Gin. Y la segunda fue que Haibara estaba ahí, dormida a los pies de mi cama, en ese momento sentí la misma presión en el pecho que sentí antes, no pare de temblar de ira.

Tome la pistola y le apunte, la tenia ahí enfrente vulnerable, pero mi mano temblaba, sentí una pelea entre mi misma, para mi infortunio gano la parte que bajo la pistola.

-Si sigues así no vas a avanzar nada-me golpee la cabeza con la pistola.

Ai se movió un poco, antes de que se despertara escondí la pistola en la almohada, y me quede callada mirando al techo.

-Perdóname-fue lo único que dijo.

En mucho tiempo vi una mirada tan cansada o débil, como ojos de cadáver luego se fue.

En cuanto salió, revise el arma, estaba cargada, esto era gracioso.

-Aaaa Kudo-me recosté tapándome la cara con la mano de la pistola-confías en mi…que idiota.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fui caminando al café "Eclipse", no creerán que olvidaría mi cita con el mago pervertido, o si.

-Listo señorita, un café americano y un cup cake de chocolate-me hablo un mozo.

-Disculpe yo no pedí esto-

-No pero ese joven si-me apunto hacia atrás de mi, Kaito.

-Hola pequeña zanahoria, ¿porque no saludas con una sonrisa?

Le di una patada en los…los… bueno en la hombría.

-¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ZANAHORIA! , y no exageres no te di tan duro-me cruce de brazos, mirándolo de arriba porque estuvo cinco minutos en el suelo.

-Bueno, ¿para qué llamaste?-Kaito por fin se levanto y se sentó.

-Quiero que dejes de robar, no se por al menos un año-mire al suelo

-¡Estás loca estoy a punto de encontrar…encontrar…jejeje-ya metió la pata

-"La gema de pandora"-seguí mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo...?-

-Tuve mis sospechas hace unos días, que también confirmaron otras que tenía hace unos años-

-¿Me puedes decir cuales, sin tanto misterio?-puso cara de idiota con una sonrisa adicional, o sea la de siempre.

-Que tú eras Kid, fui una tonta al no darme cuenta… pensaba decírtelo la vez en que te hirieron el ojo derecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Kaito! ¡¿Qué diablos te paso?!-tenía una mano cubriéndole el ojo, ensangrentado

-Nada, unos ladrones, trate de hacerles un truco pero no funci…-se cayó en mi.

Luego en su casa, lo cure y lo cuide hasta el día siguiente, lo sé, sobre protectora reportándose

-¿Qué es esto?-

Un artículo del periódico decía que Kaito Kid había atacado robando un huevo Faberge del la familia imperial rusa, y que cerca de un muelle habían encontrado el monóculo de Kid roto.

-Tal vez… no, que tonta, pero su padre… ¡ay! Olvídate de eso, es imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Luego vi el cuadro que tenias de tu padre, casi me caigo pero supe que fue el primer "ladrón del guante blanco", y tú eras el segundo, pues por lo que decían los policías eras ágil para tu edad ajustándola a la cronología de los robos, los primeros, casi tenía la certeza de fueras tu…-

-¿Y porque no dijiste nada?-se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla haciendo un esfuerzo tonto de hacerse el interesante.

-Sabes que tengo una política de "ver para creer"-lo mire a los ojos.

-Odio la política-suspiro vencida

-solo escúchame, Kaito por favor, no quiero que te hagan nada-

Luego le hable de lo que me había pasado, mis padres y lo demás, no sabía si me quitaba o me agregaba peso a mi conciencia pero en ese momento, me sentía algo aliviada.

-Y hablando de Roy y Clarisa-sama, traje algo que pensé que…-

-Pensaste, y no te dolió-le sonrió.

-Jajaja muy graciosa, es enserio toma- era un cuadro de…bueno se lo imaginaran.

.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-..

Kaito

Pensé que le gustaría, pero solo se quedo mirando con cabeza gacha el cuadro, tal vez lo jodi completamente todo…

-Ya es tarde se preocuparan por mi-seguía sin mirarme

-La cuenta por favor-

-Yo pago-dejo algo en la mesa-Adiós.

Lo veo y no era dinero, era la "Lagrima del Sol", Iris tomo una patineta dispuesta a irse.

-¡IRIS!-la llamo para que vuelva, quería agradecerle.

-Soy Verona idiota… adiós-

Me hace un ademan como despedida militar y se va volando en la patineta rara.

-¿Con que Verona?-digo sin dejar de sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

NARRADOR OMNICIENTE

Verona en medio de su viaje de vuelta a su "hogar", se detiene en un callejón sentándose en el suelo, y viendo la fotografía.

-Todo esto lo hago por ustedes-apretaba el cuadro en su pecho ocultándose el rostro-No parare, los encontrare, y los hare pagar por cada gota de sangre que derramaron… ¡ES UNA PROMESA!

La pelirroja siguió su camino en la patineta de energía solar, pero algo era diferente, tenía la misma mirada de furia que tuvo Haibara, pero esta vez sonreía, de una forma algo macabra pero sonreía.

Foto de Verona y su familia


	16. Chapter 16

_**Esto me volvera Loca**_

Iris

Tratare de resumirles todo lo que paso después de mi "cita" con Kuroba: Ran y Heiji cancelaron la boda porque…porque…no se no preste atención, este ultimo supo mi identidad gracias a alguien que no diré quien es pero tiene lentes tipo "ojo de mosca".

Por último, la liga juvenil de detectives y el profesor Agasa fuimos a un bosque a acampar, salí a explorar y todos me siguieron (excepto Ai y Agasa) a una cueva, no fue una de mis mejores ideas, de hecho fue la peor hasta ahora, unos hombres estaban escondiendo un cadáver, nos descubrieron y logramos escapar temporalmente, con un Conan herido, un comunicador inservible y unos niños asustados.

Después pudimos escapar gracias a Conan, nos dijo la salida diciendo algo de "Huevo, To, Dragón" y durmiendo a un tipo que lo tenía como rehén ante la policía. Volvimos a la ciudad, para salvarlo, estaba sentada junto a Haibara, no me sentía asustado o nerviosa, ni antes ni ahora, era como si mi mente hiciera una barrera para llevar esta situación.

Para su alegría, se salvo por una transfusión de sangre, Ran tenía el mismo grupo sanguíneo que él, eso me preocupo un poco, tal vez ya sabía que era Kudo.

-Un café, pequeña-me ofreció Heiji.

-A qué hora llegaste-le pregunte sin mirarlo.

-Hace poco, y tu hace cuanto-sorbe su café.

-Desde anoche-

-Las niñas como tú no deberían desvelarse-sonríe.

-Soy rebelde sin causa, ¿cómo esta Conan-kun?-lo mire, por fin bebo mi café.

-Arrogante como de costumbre, está bien, no te preocupes-

-Crees que Ran...-

-Tal vez-me interrumpe-no es algo que asegure pero es lo más seguro-se levanta del asiento-ya me tengo que ir, cuídalo mejor para la otra.

Eso si me llego al orgullo, sobre todo porque tenía razón, ratifique mi teoría de que entre más se acercan a mí, mas problemas tienen, es casi hecho científico

-¡Hey Hattori!, dile a tu nueva novia esto… ¡Shhhhh!, hizo mucho ruido cuando entro-me rio.

-¿De qué hablan los dos?-me congele era, como se llama, Kazuha.

Lo más valiente fue despedirme y salir corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

Ya era de noche otra vez, la desvelada me había cobrado factura, entre a despedirme de Conan, y a pasar al baño ya no aguantaba.

-Te vendré a ver mañana, trata de no moverte mucho o se abrirá la heri… ¡Diablos!-se me había caído las cosas de la mochila que había traído.

Conan parecía estar en la luna, con una sonrisa en el rostro, como queriendo decir "me atraparon".

Me metí debajo de la cama, concentrada en tomar mi pulsera de cuero, la tome y un ruido me congelo, alguien había cargado una pistola (yo no, en mucho tiempo), me asome poca y temblorosamente, era ella, maldita mentirosa de Haibara.

-Lamento hacerte esto pero supongo que todavía sentí por mi cuerpo la sangre maligna de la organización negra- vi una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo, todavía no entiendes?, ellos ya descubrieron mi identidad. Esas personas que llamas "los hombres de negro" acaso ya se te olvido, lo descubrieron todo en ese incidente en el hotel "Haito City", ni en sueños imagine que pasaría quien iba a pensar que además de Pisco, había otro hombre en la misma bodega escuchándolo todo-lo decía con tanta naturalidad que enfermaba-y que ese hombre le diría a la organización que el medicamento convirtió a Sherry en la niña que soy ahora y que me buscarían hasta dar con mi paradero esta mañana cuando fui contactada por ellos…-

Quería gritar o hacer lo que fuera en vez de morirme aquí sin hacer nada.

-…Pensé que me matarían en ese instante, pero me pidieron que regresara a la organización a continuar el trabajo y que pasarían por alto mi traición-obviamente yo no-quieren a toda costa que siga desarrollando el ATPX 4869 que deje inconcluso al escapar, ese es el objetivo final d reclutarme.

-De eso se trata, viniste a matarme debido a que conozco la existencia de la organización negra-conocía ese tono de voz, no te hagas el temerario ahora, Kudo.

-Así es, es la condición que pusieron ellos para recibirme de vuelta en la organización, por supuesto tus padres y también tu amigo el joven detective de Osaka serán asesinados mañana mismo-Heiji también, esto es una broma- Siento decirte esto, el profesor Agasa fue tomado de rehén debo hacer esto para que no lo maten y pueda servir a la organización, pero deberías sentirte afortunado, ya que no tendrás que ver morir a tus padres-me dolió el pecho al escuchar eso-ni a tu amigo detective, menos a tu "hermana"-no tenia que faltar en la lista, diciendo "hermana" haciendo comillas con la mano que tenia la pistola-Porque te voy a matar a ti primero.

Me temblaba el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, cada palabra me enfurecía mas y mas, tenía que hacer algo, trate de acércame a un mueble al lado de la cama, había hecho ruido, rogaba mentalmente que no prestara atención, y tuve suerte.

-*Piensa, no dejes de pensar, que diablos hago ahora*-decía mental mente.

Me llego la idea a último minuto, tome mi pulsera y la ajuste, espero que funciones es lo único que tengo.

-Conan-kun-use la voz de Ran

-¿EH?-Haibara se distrae, funciono.

No espero mas y salgo de la cama hecha una bala, corrí en dirección a "ya saben quién", la empuje hasta la pared, puse mi antebrazo en su cuello con mucha fuerza, haciendo que sus pies se levantaban un poco del suelo.

-¡IRIS!-me grito Conan.

-Sabia que eras una rata asquerosa como ellos, todo lo que dijiste fue una sarta de mentiras, lo único verdadero que has dicho es que aun conservas la sangre maligna de la organización-gruñí y bufe mirándola a los ojos.

Me miraba con miedo, sabía que mi mirada había cambiado, que yo había cambiado, me miraba como si fuera la presa y yo un animal salvaje dispuesta a atacarla, lo que iba a hacer si intentaba algo.

-¡Detente ahora, no vale la pena!-dice Kudo, era increíble que quisiera que la dejara ir.

-Verona…yo-hablaba entre cortado.

-¡CALLATE! Cada palabra que sale de ti es porquería, es algo podrido, es…tu, "perdóname" "amigas", todo, solo haces esto para salvar tu pellejo-le espete en la cara.

Si decía algo, juro que no me controlaría.

De repente mira hacia el techo, mostrando una sonrisa, siento algo frio en el estomago, bajo la mirada y era la pistola, subí la cabeza mecánicamente, esa sonrisa me estaba envenenando, cerré los ojos con fuerza, mi fin estaba en esa sonrisa.

Disparo, matando el silencio y a mi…

O eso creí.

Abrí los ojos, esto era una broma, alguien me había ganado y fue quien menos pensaba, Ai Haibara, menuda "científica loca". Vi algo rojo pero no era sangre, era un estúpido ramo de rosas, seguía con esa sonrisa de villana.

-Idiota-sisee en su oído y la solté.

Cayó al suelo tosiendo, tomándose del cuello, volviendo a la situación como si nada. Tomando las flores para dejarlas en una taza como un florero.

-En fin ¿para qué hiciste todo este teatro?-me cruce de brazos sin despegarle la vista.

-Para ver que hubiera hecho en esta situación-obvio iba para Conan-Si me hubieran descubierto y hubieran secuestrado al profesor Agasa yo haría lo mismo que estuve a punto de hacer.

-Qué tal si hubieran secuestrado a Bruma, seguro harías "lo mismo que estuviste a punto de hacer" ¿no?-le dije sarcástica.

-Espero que esto te despierte.

-¿Qué me despierte?

-No interrumpas, ¿Qué lo despierte?-pregunte igual de confundida.

-No puedes decírselo a Ran-dice seria como siempre-ahora solo te quedan tres opciones.

-¿3?-dijimos al mismo tiempo-*esto pinta mal, muy mal*-pensé.

-La primera: No decírselo y mantener las distancias como siempre. La segunda dejar sus vidas en manos del azar y contárselo. Y la tercera es...

-Vamos no te quedes callada, esto no es película para tu silencio dramático-le apresuro como diciendo una broma sin ánimos reales de decir una.

Nos hablo de que había hecho un antídoto temporal, veía la cara de Kudo, serio por fuera, seguramente fascinado por dentro, como se llamaba lo que demostraba mi cara, no lo recuerdo pero trataba de no demostrar ninguna emoción.

-¿Qué dices, aceptas Atribuko?-

-No-me miro algo raro el niño-prefiero esperar a que sea un antídoto que no tenga la posibilidad de morir, por si acaso, se que lo sacaste de la píldora que tenia, que alguien me robo-mire a Kudo de la misma forma.

-Que inteligente-chorreaba sarcasmo-pero no me sirvió de mucho, ya que luego de entrar al organismo es disuelta, invisible, con algunos químicos se disolvían y solo pude hacer dos- no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te aclare unas cosas, Lo primero: no puedo ni quiero aun volver a mi cuerpo original, quiero aprovechar ser Verona, en segunda: la única que hace bromas de ese tipo y de cualquier otro tipo soy yo, y por último, me quedo rondando en la cabeza lo que dijiste de continuar el ATPX 4869, tal vez no estés del todo mal.

-¿Hm?-por fin despertó Haibara

-Tal vez mi madre, ella pudo terminar lo que tu empezaste-le dije en mi tono mas serio.

Me miro algo asustada pero aun conservaba su máscara de frialdad.

-Tal vez sea por eso que no me sirvió para hacer el antídoto final, ese prototipo no tenia algunos de los químicos que tenían cuando los fabricaba, pero seguramente estos solo sirven para el propósito de la organización, matar a alguien sin que haya ningún rastro después de una autopsia.

-Si no les molesta yo me voy, tengo mucho cansancio y me duele el brazo, tienes el cuello muy duro Haibara-le levante el brazo con una mueca-Hasta mañana, al fi podre verte como Kudo-kun.

-Espera Verona, tenemos que hacer algo para que no sospechen de Kudo y Conan-se me acerco, invadiendo mi espacio vital.

Me dijo algo al oído, cuando termino quise quitarme la cara de vergüenza o pegarle el cabeza a Ai con el florero, con todo y flores.

-¡NO, ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! ¡EN MI VIDA HARE ESO, ME QUITARIA LA POCA DIGNIDAD QUE ME QUEDA!-le dije casi gritándole al oído, ella me odia tanto como yo a ella.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, no queda otra opción-se cruzo de brazos y me hablo como una mamá.

-Si claro lo hare, ¡PERO CUANDO SNAPE SONRIA DE OREJA A OREJA!-me fui azotando la puerta.

-Este par me volverán loca, los otros chicos me volverán loca, la cursi de Ran y el borracho de su papá y el profesor… ¡AAA! Esto me volverá loca, de remate-sonreí un poco.

Me fui a la salida del hospital, tome de nuevo la patineta de mi hermanito, oficialmente la había robado casi me pertenecía, vi si tenía algo de energía y me fui, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en lo que pasara. Cuando llegue me regaño Ran y Mouri, les dije que iría a pasar unos días a la casa de una amiga del orfanato, me iba al cuarto cuando mi "Hermana mayor" me detuvo y me levanto el flequillo, odiaba eso.

-Verona ¿qué te paso, porque tienes ese parche?-me lo quito un poco, había olvidado que aun lo tenía-¿Qué significa esa cicatriz?-me pregunto asustada.

-Este… antes de que me adoptaran un niño me empujo en una escalera cerca de donde habían roto un vitral, me corte y fui hace poco a que me curaran, Ran-sama estoy cansada, me quiero ir a dormir-Buena mentira excepto la del cansancio

-Está bien, buenas noches-me dejo ir.-¡Verona!

-¿He?-

-Es lindo tener una hermana menor-me sonrió dulcemente.

Me fui al cuarto con esa sonrisa, con la cara de Haibara, la de Conan, y muchas cosas más golpeándome la cabeza, cuando llegue, tome una almohada, la puse en mi cara y grite a todo pulmón…

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS HAIBARA, LO JUROOO!-


	17. Chapter 17

_**Miedo a la Oscuridad, a la Sangre, a Mi**_

Iris

*Letra normal

 _*Recuerdos o especificación_

 _Uno o dos días después_

Era el momento después de que Kudo tomo el antídoto temporal, se quedo en el baño por casi una eternidad, cuando por fin salió, era casi dos metros más grande que yo, lo único que no cambio en él fue su ridículo flequillo incluyendo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Esto es muy raro-tenía un pedazo de pizza con queso en la boca, con un hilo de queso unido al pedazo más grande que tenía en la mano-raro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Pero no tanto como lo que tendrás que hacer Iris-chan-se me puso a mi altura, haciendo una seña con la cabeza mirando lo que había atrás de mí.

Me gire y vi una copia de Conan con las manos en la espalda y una mascarilla, en cuanto se la quito, retrocedí aterrada sin evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-A si gracias por recordármelo Kudo-levante la mano lentamente y le di un coscorrón-en verdad gracias.

-Oye no será tan malo, hubo y habrán cosas peores-Haibara-Conan se me acerco dándome su ropa de niña, con la misma sonrisa del adolecente.

-Me vestiré con una científica loca malhumorada y tú de un niño con lentes "ojos de mosca", presumido y engreído, eso es bastante malo-mira la ropa sin prestarles atención a sus caras.

Por decir la verdad recibí coscorrones a diestra y siniestra por parte de ellos, adoro el karma (sarcasmo)

-Díganme que esto lo hago porque hay hombres de la organización en el lugar en donde vamos-me toque la cabeza para asegurarme que no me habían roto la fábrica de ideas.

-No, es para pagarme las veces que me quisiste matar, aunque lo que dices no queda exento de posibilidades-se puso de nuevo la mascarilla.

Quise matarla por tercera veces, pero Kudo me vio, levantando la mano, queriendo decir obviamente "si lo haces te llegaran mas de estos", así que tuve que bajar mis ganas de ahorcarla, Shinichi tiene la mano pesada.

.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos al lugar indicado, una obra de teatro en la escuela de Ran protagonizada por ella, todo esto fue solo una trama para que mi "hermanito" le dijera cosas a su enamorada. Pensaba antes que disfrazarme de Haibara y decir que yo estaba visitando el orfanato de donde dije que venía, pero en realidad eso estaba en segundo lugar, una de mis jaquecas ocupaba el primero, esta mas grande que las otras.

-Deja de poner esa cara, todos te están mirando-una voz me descoloco era Haibara-Conan.

-¿He?-

-Estas como si te doliera el estomago y quisieras ir al baño, y estas….-me toco la frente cerca de mi marca-Estas sudando… pareces una hoja de papel.

-Aleja tus manos de mi, estoy bien ocúpate en tus cosas y no te metas en las mías-trate de mostrarme indiferente pero no la convencí, ni a mí misma.

Por unos minutos pude autosugestionarme para controlar el dolor de cabeza, pensé que lo lograría, también pensando "cuando empieza esta cursilería". Las luces se apagaron de improviso y sentí una explosión en el pecho, temblaba y cerré los ojos con fuerza, era la más horrible de las sensaciones porque esa oscuridad, era idéntica a la de esa noche…

 _*_ _-Que quieres, yo no hice nada-mis voz resonó en el edificio._

 _-¡No mientas, estúpida!-recibí una fuerte cachetada-aquí las mentiras se pagan, y te estamos habiendo pagar._

 _Una sonrisa ilumino macabramente el lugar. *_

La luz del escenario me despertó, la obra había empezado, vi si no me había ganado nuevamente la molesta atención de Haibara. Me pase la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados. Como poder describirlo, es como estuviera sentada en una bomba y si me movía en lo más mínimo, explotaba. Una nueva jaqueca llego esta vez sin flashback me llego con más fuerza.

-Te-tengo que ir al baño-tartamudee pidiéndole a Kogoro.

-Está bien pero no te demores ni me pises los pies niña-estaba totalmente consumido en la parte de Ran.

No cumplí la última parte, le pise hasta los cayos, después de pasar por entre la gente hasta el pasillo corrí con histeria al baño, sin importarme el montón de gente a la que había chocado.

Llegue al lavamanos apoyándome en sus bordes, respirando con mucha dificultad como si tuviera lo pulmones llenos de humo, levante la cabeza, me vi como la copia de Ai pero con la cara enfermiza.

-Que molestia-me arranque la peluca tirándola al lado del lavamanos-no sé porque hago esta tontería, porque mi cuerpo se comporta así, tengo que calmarme… so-son solo recuerdos, los recuerdos no te pueden hacer nada-pensé en voz alta para mí misma-no puedes permitirlo, no puedes dejar que te dañen, nunca más.

Alguien mas había entrado al baño, había un pequeño espacio debajo del lavamanos donde me oculte, pero claro mi cuota de mala suerte no falta, cuando medi cuenta que había dejado la peluca y mi mascarilla con mi pulsera para cambiar la voz a la vista la mujer, si no me equivoco, ya estaba dentro.

-Por favor vete, por favor vete, por favor… ¿He?-susurraba hasta que vi que la mujer tenía una mirada algo enloquecida y una sonrisa aun peor, una sonrisa que había visto en otra persona.

Otra jaqueca me ataco, como si me traspasara el cerebro con agujas, me mordí la lengua en un intento completamente desesperado por no gritar.

 _*-Hazme todo lo que quieras pero a ellos no los toque-tome a la mujer por los hombros, gritándole una amenaza o suplica._

 _-Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de querer hacer algo tan infantil como matarme, mi niña-ronroneaba, me apretó la cara con una mano la cual aleje de inmediato._

 _Varios disparos irrumpieron ese momento, la sangre que hervía en mi se volvió agua helada_

 _-Mamá…¡MAMÁ!*_

Abrí los ojos, no estaba en mi escondite estaba en la pared al lado de la puerta de baño, y frente a mi estaba Shinichi, con un disfraz de caballero medieval.

-¿Hace- hace cuanto desaparecí?-le pregunte entrecortada, el aire aun me faltaba.

-15 o 20 minutos, estabas escondida…-

-Bajo el lavamanos-lo truque-lo sé, y hace cuanto se apago mi interruptor-me acaricie la cabeza adolorida.

-Si no me equivoco, 2 minutos-miro el cesto de basura que estaba delante de nosotros.

-Eres un reloj parlante, de verdad-me acomode para quedarme bien sentada-¿Qué estas mirando?

Me miro aburrido, luego nuevamente dirigiendo su vista al cesto.

-Dime, viste al alguien extraño, o que tiro algo en eso- apunto al lugar.

-Eso creo, antes vi una mujer muy rara, por eso me escondí pero de lo otro no estoy muy segura-

Se alejo y metió su mano en la basura, y saco algo de color rosado o morado, un monedero plástico, me lo mostro 5 segundos después vi esa mirada que decía "lo tengo".

-Espera he visto esa mirada antes, encontraste algo importante para… ¡Espera otra vez! Solo pones esa mirada cuando… cuando-me puse algo, medio loca.

-Exacto fue en medio de la obra, un hombre envenenado, esto es lo único que necesitaba para ratificar mi deducción-me sonríe con su mirada fija en el monedero.

-Lo que faltaba, un rígido en una obra teatral, ¿estás seguro que no fue el fantasma de la ópera?-de verdad era algo fastidioso-en otras cosas Haibara me ha estado buscando.

-No lo sé, tal vez te dio por muerta-me ayudo a levantarme.

-Pues casi le atina, mis "queridas" jaquecas volvieron, nuevamente con recuerdos-le dije para que no me hiciera preguntas luego.

-Trata de poner tu mejor semblante, por el bien de todos.

-Dirás por tu bien y el de Miyano, esto me está jodiendo completamente el orgullo-tome la peluca acomodándola en mi cabeza-tu solo apresúrate en decirle a Ran tus poemas de amor o lo que sea, si es que no es una proposición de matrimonio.

-Puff no vas a cambiar nunca ¿vienes a la escena del crimen?-ya estada en la puerta del baño para irse.

-Adelántate, acomodar esta peluca me tomara una eternidad-le guiñe el ojos sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de personificarme, salí al auditorio como pensé una multitud de personas estaban rodeando el lugar, por cómo estaba pensé que devolvería el desayuno al ver el cadáver, aunque en otras circunstancias no me ocurriría nada más que un sobresalto.

No pasó lo que imagine en lo más mínimo, fue algo peor, Shinichi estaba en el suelo rodeado por Ran y Heiji. La posición a de su cuerpo era…era igual a…

-¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!-grite enterrando las uñas en la cabeza.

 _*-Papá, no me dejes sola-estire mi mano tratando de alcanzar la suya._

 _-Nunca my little girl-el también trataba de alcanzare._

 _Un estruendo mecánico impidió ese alcance, reemplazándolo por el sonido de la sangre salpicando mi rostro._

 _-¡PAPÁ!-*_

Me tape la boca, esto me superaba cualquier barrera mental que intentaba era inútil, corrí a la salida del auditorio, Haibara trataría de detenerme pero no me complicaría empujándola como jugador de futbol americano.

Estaba lloviendo fuertemente, me moje de los pies a la cabeza tratando de salir de la escuela, ya no perdía nada así que tire la peluca y lo demás para parecerme a Ai al suelo, no sabía a dónde ir, pero necesitaba recordar mas sobre esa noche, esos desgraciados me quitaron a hasta los recuerdos.

Lo recordé, las colinas cerca de la pista de cuatrimotos estaban algo cerca, tome la patineta y me largue de ahí.

-Si esto me está pasando, tengo que terminarlo, tengo que recordarlo todo, debo hacerlo-pensé con la cara helada por el viento y el agua.

Luego de unos minutos llegue me subí hasta mi colina preferida, tenía un árbol donde me la pasaba durmiendo.

-Bien que esto acabe de una vez-grite y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Parece que mi subconsciente me escucho, el dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo apretó los puños, no tenia que desvanecerme ahora, enfrentare esto aunque estoy agonizando de dolor.

 _*Todo estaba cubierto de niebla, fría y espesa subía las escaleras desesperada, rezando mentalmente para no creer lo que estaba pensando. Él piso de ese edificio estaba iluminado pobremente, creía que estaba vacío, hasta que vi algo horrible._

 _-¡MAMÁ!-corrí hacia ella._

 _Su rostro estaba enfermizamente pálido, tenía sangre en los labios, pero la herida mas grave estaba en su vientre, los borbotones del líquido salían abundantes de ahí._

 _-¿Iris? Me alegra hablar contigo por última vez…-su voz era apagara y dulce._

 _-¡No será la última vez, mamá! Llamare a la ambulancia-tenía el teléfono en la mano, no importaba si nos descubrían._

 _-No, se que no saldré viva de esto, no pierdas tiempo -me tomo la mano del celular, deteniéndome._

 _La mire sorprendida, se estaba rindiendo ella me dijo que jamás lo haría, me mintió sentía miedo, rabia, pena todo al mismo tiempo._

 _-Sabes estaba aterrada cuando supe que estabas en la organización-se entero, ¿Cómo?-tu padre también pero sabíamos que estarías bien porque eras fuerte…eres fuerte._

 _No desviaba la mirada de mí, y viceversa no quería ver que sus ojos se apagaran._

 _-Solo s-soy fuerte por ustedes, por mi hermanito, si te vas seré débil-puse su mano en mi rostro._

 _-No, no es verdad tu siempre has sido fuerte, no importa cuántas lagrimas has derramado, si no la razón tus razones son puras, y no hay mas fortaleza que las razones puras-_

 _-Mamá…-sus ojos se cerraban-¡No lo hagas! ¡No te mueras! ¡Mamá, mamá no te mueras!-le grite tomando con la otra mano su cabeza._

 _-Se fuerte, se fuerte por Ed, si no puedes recuerda que yo te cuidare, mi pequeña niña-la sangre de su vientre creaba un charco cada vez mas grande._

 _-¡No te mueras, Mamá! ¡No le hagas esto a Ed, ni a mí!-le espete con la vista nublada por las lagrimas-¡NO MUERAS! ¡NO MUERAS! ¡MAMÁ!_

 _-Se fuerte, se valiente y por favor no pierdas tu sonrisa, tu linda sonrisa…-las lagrimas de ambas recorrían nuestros rostro empanado el suyo con mis lagrimas._

 _-Se fuerte…-su mano me soltó cayendo al suelo en el charco, sus ojos se habían cerrado._

 _Se había ido, estaba muerta._

 _-Mamá…¡MAMÁ!-la moví de los hombros._

 _Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, me dejo con una sonrisa._

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite desgarrándome los pulmones._

 _La tome, abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas, apretándola contra mi pecho. Un ruido, algo arrastrándose me saco de aquel horrible transe._

 _-I-Iris-esa voz, no otra vez, papá._

 _-Padre ¡PADRE!-le correspondí el llamado, pero solo está la oscuridad._

 _-Iris, Clarisa- era él, se arrastro a nosotras, a la pequeña parte iluminada, parecía un despojo humano._

 _Sus piernas y brazos estaban heridos de bala, me sorprendió que también tuviera una sonrisa._

 _-Papá, no me dejes sola-estire mi mano tratando de alcanzar la suya._

 _-Nunca my little girl-el también trataba de alcanzare._

 _Un estruendo mecánico impidió ese alcance, reemplazándolo por el sonido de la sangre salpicando mi rostro._

 _-¡PAPÁ!-_

 _Le habían atravesado la cabeza frente a mí, lo asesinaron sin piedad. Un cuarto se había acercado a la tenue luz._

 _-¡Vaya! Fue bastante conmovedor, me enternecen tanto las despedidas-esa voz, esa maldita y fría voz, Gin, él fue quien me los arrebato._

 _-¡BASTARDO!-me separe de mis padres para atacarlo, como una bestia._

 _-No creo que debas hacerlo-Vermouth apareció, acompañada de Edward-no quieres que le atraviese los sesos ha este lindo niño-acaricio su rostro con una mano y con la otra le apuntaba._

 _-¡Hermana!-_

 _-¡Déjenlo ir!-les grite suplicante._

 _-Ya es tarde, estúpida-me ronroneo la malvada._

 _Se lo llevaron de mi, gritando, pidiéndome ayuda no tenía fuerza, para nada. Sentí un jalón de pelo, poniendo mi cabeza hacia atrás, Gin me puso un helado cuchillo y me marco la frente, como ganado, les pertenecía, todo nuevamente se torno oscuridad. *_

Abrí los ojos y solo podía ver los cuerpos de Clarisa y Roy frente a mí, me sentía casi moribunda, fatigada.

-Mamá…papá-susurre quebradizamente, las piernas no me podían más, me desvanecí.

Creí que sentiría el césped mojado del suelo, me algo… más bien alguien me sostuvo me cubrió con una capa negra y me tuvo en sus brazos hasta llegar a un auto.

-¿Como supiste que estaría ahí Kudo-kun?-le pregunten voz baja.

-Lo pensé porque es un lugar bastante tranquilo, y porque te vi por el rastreador que te puse en el disfraz por los lentes-tenia la mirada gacha.

-Lo recuerdo todo, lo que paso con mis padres, recuerdo todo de mi madre su rostro como…-no podía terminar la frase, tenía un nudo en la garganta, oculte la cara entre mis rodillas.

-Lo siento, mucho escuche algo de lo que decías, hablabas dormida, debió ser horrible.

-Bastante…-le sonreí un poco recordando lo de mamá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Conan (Shinichi)

No sabía bien que decir, nunca vi a Verona tan, no lo sé, apagada sin ánimos ni de respirar.

-Sentir…los sentimientos suelen ser un estorbo, un bache, un obstáculo si se interponen en mi camino…perdieron deshacerme de ellos.

Sus puños estaban apretados, sus ojos estabas cubiertos por su cabello mojado, el profesor no hablo en todo el rato, solo se dedico a conducir, me quede mirando a la ventana.

-Te ayudare, en tu camino, me has… ayudado en el mío-la mire nuevamente.

-Bien, pero habrá un momento en que tenga que volver a estar sola, quiero que lo respetes, no sé cuándo ni cómo pero tendrás que respetarlo-en sus ojos habían llamas, fuego sabia que en un tiempo tal vez minutos, volvería a ser la Verona bromista.

-Intentare hacerlo, no prometo nada-me reí, creo que… le devolví la sonrisa, porque sin ninguna razón comenzó a reír.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Quisiera...**_

Conan

Todo después de ese momento tuvo algo raro, como dejando electricidad en el camino. Había vuelto a mi estado de niñez, con Verona y los demás íbamos al colegio, quería que Haibara me diera más antídoto pero me decía que corría el riesgo de morir.

La pelirroja estaba ignorando nuestra "conversación", de hecho, ignoraba a todo mundo. Ayumi la aburría con algo de una serie de televisión, pero lo único que la otra hacia era tensar extrañamente los puños y asentir.

-¿Qué piensas de eso, Verona?, Verona, ¡Verona!-le grito al oído.

-Aja-dijo distraída, con algo en las manos.

-Eres igual a Conan-kun, ¿qué es lo que tienes en las manos?-se le acerco curiosas.

-No es nada-dijo algo a la defensiva.

-Solo quiero verlo un poco-Ayumi se puso algo insistente.

-¡QUE NO…!-

-¡Lo tengo!-Ayumi le arrebato lo que tenía en las manos, corriendo a las espaldas de Genta.

-¡DEVUELVEMENLO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-corrió hacia ella, quitándole rápidamente el objeto.

-Tanto problema por un simple collar-Ai comento sin ánimos.

-¡No es…!-suspiro rendida, bajando la guardia-no es un simple collar, Ayumi esto es lo único que tengo de mi familia, es… bueno, ya sabes importante.

Me fije mejor y era el collar con la letra C que me había regalado, lo guardo en el bolsillo, hizo las paces con Ayumi y continuamos el camino. No hablamos ella y yo hasta entrar al salón.

-¿Cómo lo tienes en tus manos si estaba en mí…?-

-Si ibas a decir que estaba en el mueble de al lado de tu cama, estas mintiendo. Entre para buscar un libro y lo encontré en el suelo, lo recuperaras cuando aprendas a valorar más mis regalos-no me miro, y su expresión era como de regaño.

-Puff-ella enseñándome una lección, si como no.

-No creo que "puff"-hablo haciendo comillas con las manos sosteniendo sus cuadernos-sea la respuesta que esperaba.

En cuanto las clases comenzaron, Verona caía en brazos de Morfeo, los profesores les llamaba la atención, mas bien, la despertaban y ella respondiendo "Fue Conan yo no fui" o "Quiero pizza con queso" pero la favorita era "Científica loca". En cuanto lo decía Miyano le tiraba una bola de papel, tome una que estaba rellena con el borrador de la pizarra, a todas luces odiaba ese apodo.

-Señorita Edogawa, dígame el resultado del problema… ¡Señorita Edogawa!-

-¡CIENTIFICA LOCA!-Grito a los cuatro vientos.

Haibara reacciono tirándole un cuaderno, Iris lo esquivo alzándole las cejas como diciendo "como te quedo el ojo" pero no se salvo del libro que se pego a su rostro nuevamente por parte de Ai.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Verona invito a la liga a la colina cerca del parque de cuatrimotos, todos aceptaron y fuimos después de clases. Me preocupaba que justamente ella fuera la que eligiera ese lugar, pero no quería discutir eso en frente de los demás, y ella seguramente tampoco.

-Bueno yo traje un poco de comida, para hacer una especie de picnic-estábamos a unos minutos de llegar, Verona empezó a caminar mirándonos, dándole la espalda al camino (bueno entienden)-Mientras ustedes pueden hacer de todo menos ir a la pista de cuatrimotos.

-Un pajarito me dijo que tu y Conan-kun habían estado allí, en una carrera-comento Ai sonriendo, los chicos la siguieron con una mirada acusatoria para la pelirroja.

-Oigan, fue porque tengo contactos ahí y por una muy buena amiga que me ayudo-explico haciendo movimientos con las manos para calmarlos y finalizando con un guiño de ojo.

Les doy una pista de quien es su amiga: Ella misma.

-¿Y si hacemos un partido de futbol?-propuso Mitsushiko- que dices, Vero-chan

-Me gusta la idea, pero no puedo me duele el tobillo, me quedare con el papel de espectadora esta vez-habíamos llegado ya, los demás estaban calentando incluyéndome. Iris preparaba todo bajo el árbol de la colina, la mirada que tenia al ver a los chico era de una madre viendo a sus hijos, no tan peculiar pero algo extraño.

El partido en verdad era bueno, miraba por segundos a la pelirroja, estaba sentada, tomando sus rodillas con los brazos, no con su sonrisa habitual era una más distante.

-¿Tienes agua?-le pregunte entre jadeos después de tomarme 5 minutos del partido.

-Ten-me dio una botella-parece que no estás en tu mejor condición física-dijo entre risas-siéntate un rato.

-Lo del tobillo, ¿es verdad?-me senté junto a ella.

-Conan Edogawa, Ai Haibara, Verona Edogawa-nombraba mecánicamente-¿es verdad?

-No, si… tal vez ¡ah! No lo sé-me rendí a tan simple pregunta.

-No te preocupes, solo dije lo que pensaba, aunque muchas veces no es lo mejor, como los deseos- estiro su brazo a mí con una moneda en la mano- creo que esto se volvió mi amuleto.

-Esa es de…-

-Sip, la fuente del parque-hoy esta chica aprendió a leer mentes o que-Dije que prefería creer en algo real como las personas que en fantasías infantiles, pero… las personas pueden irse cuando menos te lo esperas, en cambio esas fantasías se quedan hasta cuando tu lo decidas, será algo egoísta pensar esto pero ¡sería genial que los que conoces no se fueran, a menos de que tu lo digas, que tu estés preparada para dejarlos ir!- decía ese discurso con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza al cielo con algunas nubes grises.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo eso?-quería terminar con esto, no era para nada agradable.

-Supiste lo de mis padres, Edward, que fui parte de ellos, no hay muchas posibilidades de que no haya un futuro para mí en esto…-miro al suelo entristecida.

Eso si me había sobrepasado, la chica con sonrisa imborrable no quería seguir viviendo y me lo decía como si nada… -¡Basta, ya basta!-me levante del suelo-¡cómo puedes decir eso, has pasado por mucho, ni siquiera sabes si estas a la mitad de tu camino siquiera! Pensando así no avanzaras nada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-…..-..-.-.-.-.-

N. Omnisciente

-Otra vez están peleando-dijo Ayumi-¿Qué será esta vez?

-Tal vez están discutiendo en cómo decirnos que son novios-Ai comento divertida cruzándose de brazos.

-¡COMÓ DICES ESO! ¡Conan no puede por qué… po-porque…!-La pequeña castaña enrojeció de vergüenza.

-¡POR QUE ELLA DEBE ESTAR CONMIGO!-Mitsushiko grito como actor del medioevo.

-¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA MITSUKO!-Genta y Ayumi le gritaron al enamorado, dejándolo con una gota en la frente y una nube negra de

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-.-

Conan

-No me dejaste terminar, Kudo-kun-aun tenia la mirada perdida, con una sonrisilla-era solo una posibilidad, es tan probable que muera como que viva una vida feliz y prospera-termino haciendo señas con las manos.

Me ofreció sentarme nuevamente con ella, pase mi mano por mi cuello, me tumbe en el césped no pasaron unos 5 segundos cuando volvió a hablar.

-Ese día, comencé a tener nuevamente deseos, tantos que la cabeza me dolía y que no me alcanzarían con la moneda-dijo divertida, creo que lo melancólica se le estaba pasando-ya no seguiré con rodeos, cuando me encuentren o nos encuentren, estaré en peligro mi hermano también, quisiera de ti…dos deseo.

-Dos deseo, a mí-dije algo sarcástico-me viste cara de hada madrina.

Me miro irritada, creo que… fue las palabras equivocadas en el momento total y absolutamente equivocado.

-No, te vi cara de cretino egocéntrico-me imito el tono sarcástico.

-¡Hey!-

Round 1, ganadora: Verona Edogawa.

Por ahora.

-El primero, cuando recupere a Ed tu lo protegerás, con tu vida-se me acerco amenazante, más seria que nunca-¿Prometido?

-Prometido-parecía que me golpearía si decía no.

-Y segundo-suspiro pesadamente-si estoy herida de gravedad, aunque estuviera en la Antártica, quiero que me traigas aquí… quiero que me traigas aquí para morir.

Las últimas palabras se hicieron un eco en mi interior, no evite bajar la mirada, me sentí horrible, enojado y horrible otra vez. Levante un poco la cabeza y dije-Prometido-esta vez era yo el que evitaba el contacto visual.

-Oye, como dije era solo deseos, quiero que cumplas el primero pero ni Dios quiera que cumplas el segundo, de ninguna manera lo dije para que te deprimieras-su sonrisa era más luminosa, parecía de televisión pero entre esas nubes del día apareció el sol en el momento preciso en que sonrío.

-Ten esto-me dio la moneda-para que cumplas los deseos, si quieres

-Vales más que una moneda, pero lo aceptare-

Le correspondí la sonrisa, espere que no notara que era falsa. Se levanto del césped y bajo corriendo la colina hasta los chicos me grito para que también bajara, lo hice estaba un poco mojado y casi resbalo.

Tomamos unos cartones que estaban no lejos de ahí, subimos nuevamente la colina y usando los cartones como trineos bajábamos. Todo era carcajadas por parte de los chicos, épicas caídas y fantásticos momentos.

.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Llegamos a casa de Ayumi justo antes de que volviera a llover. Era al principio para cenar, y luego se volvió una pijamada porque se había vuelto un temporal.

-¿Te has fijado que siempre duermo en casas ajenas?-se me acerco sin que la viera. Se puso frente a mí, vestida con un pijama tipo vestido a las rodillas, con ese color rosado que solo Ayumi usa. Es lo mas cercan que le visto usar que era femenino.

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Conan-me chasqueo los dedos frente a mi sacándome del transe-Con esa mirada llevas el acoso sexual a la fase contemplativa.

Se acuerdan de la sensación de ardor en la cara (vergüenza obvio) que tuve cuando me la encontré por primera vez, pues esto fue igual o peor, me quede escuchando completamente humillado las carcajadas de la chica, para luego ver una sonrisa natural y no lo sé…¿genial?

-*¿genial? En verdad esta chica me daña las neuronas*-pensé.

Ya me sentía agotado en un 100%, me acosté en una bolsa de dormir poniendo mis manos detrás de la cabeza mirando el techo, el cuarto estaba poco iluminado por las luces de la ciudad. Era algo complicado dormir con los ronquidos de Genta.

Tarareaba la canción que canto Iris esa noche, pero no sabía toda la letra creo que gran parte la inventaba. Gire la cabeza hacia la cama y no vi a Ayumi en ella, sino que en otra bolsa con Ai.

Me levante un poco y vi a la "Cabeza de fosforo" dormida, abrazada a un peluche con una sonrisa tranquila, tierna para no mentir. Tome una de mis rodillas con las manos, mirándola largos segundos. Al pararme me acerque poco a poco para saber si no era otra broma.

-Odio que me miren cuando duermo-Verona entre abrió los ojos sin que esa sonrisa se moviera de su boca-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?-se aferro al peluche provocando que su voz sonara distorsionada.

-Yo no te miro de "esa" ni de ninguna forma-le dije en susurros para no despertar a los demás pero al ver que sonreía como si mintiera, reí en voz baja-Solo duérmete ya, cabeza de zanahoria-metí mis manos en los pantalones del pijama.

Creí que me tiraría una almohada pero solo se aferro mas a ella como una "niña" de verdad, me quede mirándola sin razón por largos segundo, me había traspasado la sonrisa hasta que recordé cuando casi mata a Ai, me metí de nuevo a la bolsa, bostece sonoramente hasta que de contar ovejas, me uní al coro de ronquidos.


	19. LO LAMENTO!

Lamento haber dejado de subir la historia, talvez siga en algún tiempo.

La historia también esta en wattpad con el mismo nombre y mas completa por si la quieres leer.

Gracias por leer. :D


End file.
